Lonely Love
by KESwriter
Summary: After being freed from prison, Reid decides to re-evaluate what he wants in life. He didn't plan on joining a dating show but now he is willing to see where his heart will take him.
1. Chapter 1

I am swinging for the fences with this one. It is supposed to be fun. I was planning on using this for Fifty Love Interests for Spencer Reid but it grew too long.

Lonely Heart

Chapter One:

 _"I will do whatever it takes to make it work. I trust you, and I have so much faith in you and I."_

 _~JoJo Fletcher_

"What are you doing in DC?" her boss, executive producer Macy Hill asked.

"It's for my sister's wedding! I told you about it three weeks ago," Faye said as she walked across the mall.

"We still don't have America's Lonely Heart!" Macy practically screeched. "We're promising the press a new guy in less than a week."

"I like the three we have," she said impatiently. "Just pick one."

"I told you I don't like any of them. The perfect guy is out there and not in this group."

Then she saw him. His curly brown long hair blowing in the light breeze as he sat and read a book.

"I think, I found him," Faye said standing still. "I'll call you in ten minutes."

She hung up and approached the man. "I'm Faye Richards," she said offering her hand.

He waved. "Hi, I'm Spencer Reid" he said as he looked up from his book.

"Would you like to be America's next Lonely Heart?"

He stared at her. "I don't even know what that is."

She knew she wanted him even more now. "It is the highest-rated reality dating show featuring twelve women try to find love with one man with one lonely heart. I'm a producer for the show."

"I guess I'm honored that you'd consider me," he said awkwardly. "But no thanks."

"Why not?" she challenged him.

He sighed. "I just got out of prison."

Faye never wanted a Lonely Heart so badly. "For what crime?"

"Murder, which I didn't commit. I am also an FBI agent."

She wondered if drool was starting to come out of mouth.

"But you aren't now, are you?" she said. "Because there is some sort of process."

"There's going to be a formal hearing a couple months," he said irritably. "I plan on getting reinstated."

"Are you afraid of love?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

She took a seat next to him. "Are you afraid of finding that perfect match? Someone to cherish for the rest of your life."

"I'm not afraid of love," he stated.

"My show has a thirty-percent success rate. Better than some dating sites. Come on and explore your intimate side."

"I don't do dating sites. I'm an FBI agent!" he said.

"Not right now," she said. "Right now, you're a lonely man with nothing but nightmares and probabilities to calculate day and night about when and where your seemingly fulfilling life went off the rails."

He stared at her and said nothing.

"I don't know what you do for the FBI but I'm guessing it involves reading people from how you're watching my body language. I can do it too. It is what makes me so good at my job. Right now, you're angry but hide it in relief and sadness. You can keep fighting these emotions or you can break a wall down in your life. You can smash it and find a whole new world of possibilities."

He looked slight amused. "You don't take no for an answer often, do you?"

"Not when I can get what I want," she said.

"You don't even know me," he said.

"I know you are different from the eleven other men we've had. I know under that dorky outfit there is a physique that only needs a little work. I know you want this deep down. I know you want to break away from what life has given you. Become my lonely heart because you clearly are one."

Faye pulled out her phone and her card. She handed the card to him and took his picture.

"Call me in twenty-four hours with your answer," she said and walked off before he could react.

Macy called her minute later.

"I love him and I want him," she said.

"I think I've got him," Faye said with a grin.

…

"I'm not seeking reinstatement," Reid stated at a dinner with Morgan and J.J. and Garcia.

J.J. dropped her fork.

"Why Spence?"

"I need a to re-think what I want out of life," he said. "After seeing what I saw in prison, I don't feel so certain I belong in the BAU. You're all my family but I don't think I can work with you anymore. I just need time to think."

"I understand, buddy," Morgan said. "You've seen a lot and it can be a drain your soul."

"What are you hiding?" J.J. said.

"Nothing remotely unlawful. It is a big life change though, and I'll tell you when I'm ready," he said.

"I can't believe you're leaving us!" Garcia said.

"I am doing this for me," Reid said. "I just hope it works out."


	2. Chapter 2

This should be fun. We need fun. I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't as polished. I was writing with two TVs on.

Chapter Two:

Macy posted Reid's mug shots next to the candid Faye took.

Shawna leaned forward. "How much of your soul did you have to sell to get him?"

"None," she said. "But I would have sold it all to do so."

Sam shook his head. "This guy has so much baggage but that only seems to make him even more appealing."

"So, what does Spencer want in a woman?" Macy asked.

"Intelligence," Shawna said.

"Let's see how much intelligence he really wants when we throw a few blond bombshells at him," Macy said. "We have a few of those on hand, right?"

"I have some in mind," Faye said.

"Seriously though," Sam said. "We need to prep him for his first press conference. Get photos, schedule interviews. This is a long process and we're running low on time for this one."

"He's coming in tomorrow," Macy said. "He wanted to tell his friends first and enjoy another day of privacy."

"Who did he tell?" Cass asked. "Do we have a contract on him?"

"Don't worry, I had him sign a contract saying he'd be on the show," Faye said. "Secondly, I have a feeling who he tells isn't on Instagram given the fact that all his friends are FBI agents."

"Will they block access to him?" Shawna said.

"They can try, but we have hackers too," Macy said.

"Nothing illegal please," Cass said.

"Yes, mom," she said.

"So, what skeletons are we looking at?" Sam asked. "Literal ones too?"

"We'll ask him how many he's killed while being a hero," Faye said. "If there is one skeleton to worry about it is a drug addiction due to an abduction he told me about that he has under control. He never takes narcotics."

"So, no lines of coke when the cameras are turned off?" Shawna said.

Cass glared at her and Faye didn't look amused.

Sam turned to his tablet. "I'll have a list made up. It's going to be a long one."

…

Faye was waiting for him when he arrived at LAX on Wednesday.

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" he said nervously.

"Because you're looking for a way to build a life that isn't completely gloom and doom," she said as they walked to baggage claim. "No autopsy photos to look at. No shives. Just beautiful woman here to compete for your heart."

"And fame," he said. "I know this is a game."

"So how much TV do you watch?" she asked.

"Almost none," he said.

"You're practically Amish," she said.

"I don't believe I need the TV on constantly to keep me informed," he snapped.

"Fair, enough," she said.

He picked up his luggage.

"We're going directly to the office," she said.

"Are you guys going to look at my things?" he said.

"It would be a good way to get to know you." she said.

"Only if I'm in the room," he said.

"Deal," she said.

"This is going to be fun," Faye said. "I promise."

"I hope you're right."

…

A woman with dark hair tied up in an elaborate bun appeared.

"I'm Macy Tomlin," she said holding out her hand. "I'm the executive producer."

He shook it lightly and was guided to a seat.

"Let me run you through whose who here," she said. "This Sam Johnson our network representative. Shawna Pierce, the head of production, Cass Farrington our legal advisor, and you might recognize Drake Roland as the host of the show and a producer."

There was an awkward pause as he settled in.

Shawna pulled out a stylus and tapped it against the table.

"So, Spencer, why don't you tell us a little bit about what brings you here?"

"I guess I honestly want to find love," he said. "As a profiler, I can tell who is being fake and who isn't. I really want to see if it is possible to find love on TV."

She took a note and looked up. "Why would a woman pick you?" she asked.

"I'm highly intelligent and believe I am a kind person."

"Music?" Macy asked.

"I only know Beethoven really well."

"Food?" Sam asked.

"I really love Indian food."

"Are you a virgin?" Cass asked.

Reid turned red and everyone looked to her.

"The question was going to come up," she said with shrug.

"No," Reid said.

Drake turned to him.

"Describe the perfect date for you," he said.

"Dinner and then a show at the observatory," he said.

"When was the last time you went on a date?"

"A coffee date three years ago."

"Can we cut your hair a little?" Shawna asked.

"A little," he said.

"How do you feel shirtless?" Shawna said.

"I'd only do it if I was swimming."

She smiled. "I can work with that."

"Okay," Macy said. "I think we've poked you enough for now. Here is what is going to happen next. We're going to let you eat lunch in peace and then in the afternoon we're going to have try on some clothes, touch up your hair, take a few photos and Faye is going to keep asking the same questions over and over until they sound natural out of your mouth at the press conference. Around five o'clock Cass is going to come over to with paperwork for you to sign. The press conference will be tomorrow nine o'clock. They cannot reveal your identity until we formally announce during our Lonely Hearts reunion special that night."

"That sounds good," he said.

Macy pressed a button.

"Adrian will take you to your room to get settled," she said as the man appeared.

"It was nice meeting you," he said and got up.

"See you in a little while," Faye said and closed the door behind him.

"Thoughts?" she said.

"Shy, sweet, and secretive," Shawna.

"Guarded," Sam said. "He's know what he's getting into better than he lets on.

"Thoughtful," Cass said.

"Different," Drake said. "How are you going to construct a narrative around this guy, Macy?"

"It's called breaking some of the rules," she said. "He is going to be our special Heart of Gold Lonely Heart."

"I like it," Faye said. "Because it is definitely true."


	3. Chapter 3

This is fun.

Chapter Three:

Reid twisted and turned in his sleep the night before the press conference. He knew he needed to sleep but he couldn't. More than anything, he wanted a change. A change in the trajectory of his life. It was a big risk but he was prepared to take it to see where it led him. He wasn't sure he'd find love, but he hoped he'd find a brighter, if more complicated future.

After a quick breakfast, he found Faye waiting for him in the lobby at seven in the morning.

"You didn't sleep well," she stated.

"Would you if you knew your entire private life was about to become public knowledge?" he said.

"We'll do something about those dark eyes before we get to the briefing room," she said.

"Okay," he said as they walked to her car.

"How do you like Drake Roland?" she asked conversationally.

"He seems nice," he said with a shrug.

"And full of himself," Faye said.

Reid didn't respond.

"He's been doing this for eleven seasons," she said. "He thinks of himself as a therapist even though he has a degree in theater."

"So, I should consider him a friend even when I can tell he is only performing for the cameras," Reid said.

"You catch on quick," she said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why was there no flash photography yesterday?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you were reliving the days of getting your mug shot taken," she said.

Reid stood for a moment.

Faye stopped too.

"I also asked the press to perform no flash photography. I know this is an adjustment and I want to make it easier because, believe it or not, I have pure intentions."

He continued to walk. "You really think I can find true love?"

"I think it is worth a shot."

…

"Lonely Hearts has always been about searching for true love," Macy Tomlin intoned. "Our record may not represent this but that will not stop us from looking for love for the loneliest souls.

I would not call our newest Heart a lonely soul, but someone whose life is at a crossroads. A place where he could continue to wait for others decide his fate or choose a new path. One of our producers found him sitting on a bench and asked him to choose a journey that lead to love.

He is truly like no other Heart we've had before. He is a hero, a survivor, and skilled at reading people which also adds for a delightful new twist. If you recognize his name it is because he was declared innocent. His name is Dr. Spencer Reid and he is our new Lonely Heart!"

Dressed in a blazer and vest but with no tie, Reid stepped forward. He could not see camera flashes but he heard the snapping sound. Macy made way for him to stand in front of the podium.

"Hi," he said with as much confidence as he could muster. "My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I have PHDs in Math, Chemistry, and Engineering. I have worked for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit since I was twenty-two. Recently, I was framed for the murder of a dual citizen in Mexico. I violated several ethics guidelines while being in Mexico therefore I am no longer an active agent pending a formal hearing.

When a producer approached me, I took it as a sign that I needed to put myself first and try to find something that has been evading me: Love. I have fallen in love but it has never lasted. I know the odds are stacked against me but I want to try. This is a very public way to pursue love but I have thought through the consequences and set ground rules. I'm ready to be America's Lonely Heart."

Macy stepped forward.

"We'll take a few questions now."

Reid pointed to a hand being waved.

"Do you think being on this show will hurt your chances of returning to the FBI?"

"I don't and if I return, I don't plan on serving in the same capacity as before."

"What are you looking for in a woman?"

"Intelligence and a kind heart."

"Is your family comfortable being on camera?"

"That is personal and you'll have to wait and watch to find out."

Macy appeared again.

"That is all for now," she said and they stepped off the stage.

More cameras snapped as they left through a rear exit.

"You did great," Macy said smiling.

"Thanks."

"How did you feel?"

"Calmer than I thought I would."

"Your next job will be charming America and somehow I don't think that will be a hard thing to do."

…

"Guys quit fooling around!" Marci said. "The next Lonely Heart is about to be announced!"

Jessica and Brianna appeared with glasses of wine. "I hope it's Scott the guitar player with the dreamy eyes," Brianna said.

"I read somewhere that they aren't picking someone from last season," Jessica said.

"That could be interesting," Marci said. "A new guy, whose body we haven't seen already."

They laughed. Brianna then shushed them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Rolland Drake said dramatically. "I can say that this is one of the most unique lonely hearts I have ever seen in my years on the show. If you know his name it is because he has recently been found innocent of murder."

The women gasped.

"I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Spencer Reid."

Hearts fluttered at the sight of him. His wavy hair. The slight nervous grin on his face. He was dressed in a brown vest over a white dress shirt with a dark blazer. One button was prominently undone.

There was a round of applause in the audience on TV.

"So Spencer, what would you like to say to America right now?"

"First, hi, I guess. Second, um it is going to be a pleasure to be on your television screens more often in twelve weeks."

"What are you looking for in the perfect woman Spencer?"

"I'm looking for someone with a caring heart."

"I hear you like chess. Would you like her to be a chess player?"

"I'm just looking for someone who cares about people. Whether she can play chess really doesn't matter."

"Thank you, Spencer. I look forward to assisting you on your journey to find true love. When we return, we'll check in on Rene and John's wedding plans. Have fun Googling Spencer Reid during the commercial break, ladies."

Marci and her friends sighed.

"He's cute."

"I think he's honestly looking for love."

"He's perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Four:

Macy, Shawna, and Faye assembled in their war room.

"So where is Spencer?" Shawna asked.

"Doing as told and maintaining a low-profile," Faye said. "He is currently in Las Vegas visiting his mother."

"The parent visit should be fun," Macy said. "Has he thought about reaching out to his father?"

"They're on reasonably good terms so getting him to appear shouldn't be a problem. Having his mother appear is a deal-breaker and in his contract."

"I haven't read the contract yet," Shawna said. "What about his mother?"

Faye and Macy exchanged look.

"Read the contract Shawna," Macy said. "Moving on. Now we've got dates to plan and girls to pick. Who is Spencer's perfect woman?"

"Intelligent," Faye wrote on the board.

"Who could possibly be as intelligent as him?" Shawna asked.

"They don't have to be as intelligent, just willing to keep up," Faye said.

"I don't trust our current pool of contestants," Macy said. "Let's do a casting call."

"He trended on Twitter for two hours after the pacific broadcast," Shawna said. "There is definitely buzz about him."

"I want a small net," Macy said. "Five cities at the most."

"Has Lila Archer Dorance said anything about him on social media?" Faye asked.

Shawna scrolled through her phone. "Nope."

She grinned. "Reid shared a kiss with her. She initiated the kiss and dragged him into the pool."

They laughed. Macy wrote "blond" on the board.

"That doesn't mean he's into blonds necessarily," Faye said.

"I want him in a room with Lila Archer," Macy said. "He agreed to do one event for us. Let it be the press junket where Lila will be there to present her new show."

"What about his last meaningful relationship?" Shawna asked.

"He wouldn't go into specifics but they shared a love of Sherlock Holmes," Faye said.

"How did it end?" she asked.

"All he would say is that she died suddenly and I think if I pushed any further on the subject I might have lost him."

"Is there a part of his life that isn't tragic?" Shawn asked.

"This is taking too much time," Macy said writing things on the board. "Here is what I want: A model, a fitness instructor, a musician, firewoman, police officer, lawyer, teacher, ad agent, any doctor you can get, no journalists and nobody smarter than him."

"Okay," Shawna said. "Dates."

"Do the usual balloon rides, dinners on the beach and dancing to romantic song while fireworks go off," Macy said.

"You know he's going to try to talk to the women on these dates, right?" Faye said. "If you put him in a balloon he's going to identify landmarks. He's going to ask what these women what they like to read. He's going to try to date them compared to some of our other hearts."

"That's what editing is for," Macy said. "We know he's smarter and we can show that I promise."

She finished writing the board. "So how about his physical fitness routine?"

"Muscle-building will be the most important thing. I spoke with his trainer he wants to do some cardio with him also," Faye said. "He's also going to see a psychologist as regularly scheduled. He did go to prison and saw some ugly stuff."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Macy said. "You know you're in charge of his overall well-being."

"I know," Faye said.

"You seem to have a real soft spot for this guy," Shawna said.

"I did just pick him off a park bench," she said.

"I trust you, Faye," Macy said. "I know you won't let him down."

"If I do, I deserve to get fired," she said.

"That too," Macy said.

…

With his blessing, Reid relocated to Rossi's home until the show. He put the last box of books in his room, and went down stairs. Rossi was cooking pasta.

"Can I help?" he asked.

He nodded. "You can start cutting vegetables."

Reid pulled out a knife, "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

"Anything to protect you, sport," he said.

"Do you think what I am doing is crazy?" he asked.

"I think it's out of character," he said. "Which can be a good or a bad thing."

"I just don't know what I want right now," he said with a sigh. "J.J., Morgan, and Emily think it's going to attract all sorts of psychopaths to hurt me."

"Spencer you've been through Hell," Rossi said. "You deserve a chance to dictate your future on your own terms. I'm not going to judge. If you think this is what will make you happy, I will one hundred percent support you. Stop second-guessing yourself and start enjoying the process."

"Thanks Rossi," he said. "I really needed to hear that."

"The others will come around. Just be patient with them."

"I will. You're sure you're okay with the other spare room being used as an exercise room?"

"It's not a problem."

The continued to cook in companionable silence. Reid knew his team wouldn't be thrilled with his decision, but he trusted them to support him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the support! A quick reminder of the "glitch" my story hits. Except perhaps on Saturday and Sunday, I'll be updating this story every day. It should be higher up on the list than it is sometimes.

Chapter Five:

Their fitness trainer George Orson appeared at their office via Skype.

"He knows I'm talking to you guys," he said. "So, if you're hoping he'll open up to me more, you're wasting time."

"Okay," Macy said. "How is his training going?"

"He's a model student," Orson said. "He never complains and does exactly as told. I asked him to cut back on the coffee and he did it."

"What about his roommate, David Rossi?" Faye asked.

"The guy is very nice and accommodating," he said. "I offered him some fitness tips and even he took them."

"We start shooting in two weeks," Macy said. "How does he feel?"

"I think he's eager to get out of the bubble he's living in."

"Okay how does his body look?"

"Not much work was needed as I told you the last time. He is camera-ready."

"Thanks, George," Macy said as he waved. She ended the session.

"Next item of business: The women," Macy said.

Faye pulled out a box from under the table. "We have thirty, you get to knock it down to twenty."

"Pull out the top five to win this thing," she said.

"Ava Donnelly, a private investigator. Mika Herd, a social worker. Dana Perim, a pediatric nurse. Lena Corton, an accountant and Kayla Matiss, a homeless shelter manager."

"I like what I see," she said. "All of them could be saints. Now who are my villains?"

"Sarah Dern, a vet who paid for school through exotic dancing. Mary Zoran, a teacher aid who got cut out of Daddy's fortune for having sticky fingers. Mel Greenaway, a civil rights lawyer who once got a rich kid from pleading guilty for painting obscene words on a female teacher's car for giving him a B."

"Find me one more and I'll be happy," she said. "I don't trust the profiler in him to sniff these women out. Let's see the blonds."

"They aren't all blond, but they are vapid," Faye said.

She smiled and laughed. "Whoever did some of this implant work shouldn't have a medical license." She pulled out a pen and marked three. "I want these just for reaction shots alone."

"You're terrible, you know that?" Faye said mildly.

"It's what makes me good at my job."

…

A week before shooting began Reid attended a party for the network. He smiled and asked intelligent questions about the shows being represented.

"Are you nervous about being surrounded by twelve gorgeous women?" one actor asked.

"I'm here to find love and that is all that matters," Reid said.

The actor nudged him gently in the shoulder.

"You have the party line down good," he said and moved on.

Then he saw her. He knew she would be at the event but still wasn't prepared to see her. She was dressed in a simple blue cocktail dress that brought out the color in her eyes. He realized he was staring and decided to approach her.

Lila looked up from the conversation she was having and saw him. She smiled.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Hi," he said nervously.

She turned to the people she was talking with.

"Guys this is Spencer Reid. Spencer, this Lyle, Tony, Katy, and Collet. They are my costars in—"

"The Future Force," Reid said. "A time traveling police agency."

She laughed. It sounded like music.

"You did your homework."

"So, how do you two know each other?" Tony asked.

"Oh, he saved my life from a stalker a lifetime ago," she said casually.

Reid turned slightly red.

"I just wanted to say, hi" he said nervously.

"It's good seeing you Spencer. In this setting, I never would have imagined."

"Me neither," he said. "But I'm looking for love and for some reason this seemed the right place at the right time."

"I'm glad to see you Spencer," she said.

"You too, Lila," he said. "Enjoy the party."

"You too, Spencer."

"Thanks."

Macy and Faye were watching from a distance.

"Did you see the tension between those two?" Macy said.

"Yep," she said.

"I want to see that on television with every girl he likes."

"I'll try to make it happen," she said.

"So how long has Lila been married?"

"Four years, with a kid," Faye said. "Don't get any ideas."

Macy sighed. "If only life were more like a movie."

"Only in your dreams, Macy."

…

Three days before shooting, Faye gave Reid a tour of the mansion.

"There are hearts in every room," he commented.

"It's about love, my friend," she said opened another door. "This will be your confessional room where you share all your concerns, hopes, and dreams."

"At the prompting of a producer," he said.

"A word of advice that will be hard for you to take: Try not to think so much."

"How is that good advice?"

"You're going to be surrounded by women non-stop," she said. "Eventually, you're going to have to turn off part of your brain and start living in the moment."

"That doesn't sound like fun to me."

"It is, I promise," Faye said.

They left the room and Reid looked out a window. Gardiners were still working and technical crews were arranging lighting and microphones.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," he said with a sigh.

"Start because, it going to be real on Monday," she said.

"I really hope I know what I'm doing."

"I think you do," Faye said. "I believe it."


	6. Chapter 6

This is going to be one long chapter. Have fun.

Chapter Six:

Reid combed his hair and adjusted his collar as a cameraman watched. There would be time for a voice-over later. He took a calming breath and then looked out the window. His life was about to get complicated in ways he knew he could not begin to predict. He waited a second and then left the room. It was time to put on a show, one that he hoped would lead to love.

…

Faye, Shawna, Macy, the other producers, and a number of technical crew members were assembled in the war room in the basement of the mansion. They'd be monitoring everything from all angles via flat screens. There was all a white board and profile pictures of all the contestants. Food was brought in along with champagne for the first episode.

"Let the limos arrive!" Macy declared through the radio.

Faye took a seat. "Where's the list of whose coming in the first limo?"

"It's a surprise," Macy said.

"You know I hate surprises," she grumbled.

"Which is why I love them," she said.

Then they watched as a woman in a red silk dress appeared. She walked up to Reid confidently and offered her hand.

"I'm Allison," she said. "I work as a chef."

He shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you Allison. What do you like to cook?"

"I like seafood," she said. "Now can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said.

"Can I touch your hair? It just looks so soft on TV."

"Okay," he said slowly.

She stroked it. "Oh wow!" she moaned. "It so luxuriously soft!"

"I'm going to kill the producer who suggested that stunt," Faye said.

There was snickering in the war room.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she waved.

Reid watched her leave. Once she was gone he pulled out a comb.

Macy clapped. "Money shot!"

"Next contestant please," Faye said.

She wore an opera ball gown and had her hair up in elaborate curls.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Samantha, and" she raised her voice and sang. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Spencer."

He clapped. "Bravo!"

"Thank you!" she sang and offered her hand.

"I look forward to seeing you later," he said.

"Count on it!" she sang and walked away.

He straightened the cuffs of his jacket.

Faye placed her head between her hands on the table. "Please don't let this one be a nut."

She wore a simple black dress. "I'm Victoria," she said. "I'm a middle school teacher."

"Great," he said as he shook her hand. "Your accent is Southern. Are you from Georgia?"

She beamed. "Right on the money!"

"Great, I'll see you later."

She waved as she left.

"Boring," Macy said.

The next woman came out dressed in a witch's costume.

"I'm Star," she said. "I'm a grandmaster of the North-Eastern Dungeons and Dragons Tournament."

"Resmond?" he said.

"You know me?"

"You're also working on the rules for next edition. Everyone I know hates the current one."

"I know," she said. "We're trying to fix the level system."

"We'll talk later," he said.

"I can't wait," she said.

"His nerdiness knows no bounds," Shawna said.

Next came a woman in a print dress.

"I'm Mel," she said.

"Just Mel?" he said.

"Yep," she said. "My parents wanted a short and sweet name."

"What do you do Mel?"

"I'm a civil rights lawyer."

"I look forward to discussing that later Mel."

She nodded and left.

"Keep a camera on her," Macy said. "We want her on the show long-term."

A woman in a gray silk dress appeared. "I'm Irene. I'm a florist."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Irene," he said pleasantly.

"I also have a kinky side," she said pulling a small rolled-up whip from the back of her dress. "You might need this later for when I get drunk and frisky." She put the whip in his outer suit pocket.

"See you later," Reid said.

Drake Rolland appeared. "That was the end of the first limo," he said. "How do you feel?"

"I suppose it gets easier with time," he said nervously.

"He looks like he wants to throw up in a bush," Faye said.

"It will," Drake said soothingly. "I promise."

The next limo pulled up. A woman in a Hawaiian print dress appeared with a flower behind one ear.

Aloha," she waved.

"Aloha," he said. "Pehea ʻoe?"

She looked delighted and said something back.

Macy rolled her eyes.

"Of course, he knows Hawaiian!"

"Aloha Halia!"

"Aloha Spencer!"

A woman in a Grecian red dress appeared.

"I'm Mika," she said. "I'm a social worker."

"In what field?" he asked.

"I work mostly with veterans."

"That is a very interesting specialty," he said. "I look forward to getting to know you."

A woman in plunging purple dress appeared.

"I'm Ingrid," she said and leaned and licked his cheek. "And you taste good."

"Thanks," he said nervously. "I'll see you later," he added quickly.

Faye rolled her eyes. "This is getting painful."

A woman in a bright orange dress appeared. "I'm Sarah, I work as a vet."

"What specialty?" he asked.

"Livestock and if you force me to make a joke about horsing around I'll leave," she said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said with a smile.

"See you later," she waved.

A woman dressed in a wedding gown appeared. Faye opened a bottle of champagne a poured herself a glass.

"I'm Bella," she said. "I'm a wedding planner and your future wife."

She kissed him on the lips.

Faye gulped her drink.

"Okay," he said. "See you later."

He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the kiss off quickly.

A woman in a black and white dress appeared.

"I'm Ava," she said. "And you look like you could use a drink. I wish I had something on me."

"It's fine," he said. "It is just a little more exhausting than I thought."

She patted him on the shoulder. "Hang in there. We'll talk later."

"Bye," he said.

Roland Drake appeared. "One more limo left. Do you think you've seen anyone you like yet?"

"I'm just trying to take things in as they come," Reid said.

"You'll be fine," he said. "I promise."

A woman in a pink dress with capped sleeves appeared.

"I'm Mary," she said sweetly. "I'm a teacher's aide in a developmentally delayed class."

"It is nice to meet you Mary," he said. "You look lovely."

She curtsied slightly. "Thank you!"

"We'll talk again soon," he said and waved.

A woman in a shiny green dress with a plunging neckline that revealed her voluminous cleavage appeared.

"I'm Leah," she said. "I work as waitress, and—and I'm not remotely in your league," she said sadly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm a waitress and twenty-eight years old and that is all I'm good at doing!" she said and began to tear up. "I thought by improving my looks someone would like me but most people just want to touch and feel everything."

"A woman stroked my hair today," he said.

She laughed. "But you're smart too! I really shouldn't be here, you deserve better than me." Leah turned around.

"Wait! Leah," he said urgently. "Let me be the judge of that."

"I really think you're special know that?" she said turning around. "You're better than everyone."

"But I'm not perfect," he said. "Please stay so we can try to get to know each other."

"Okay," she said.

"See you later," he said softly.

"See you later," she said and left for the mansion.

Shawna poured herself a glass. "He really is too good for this world."

A woman appeared in a gold dress.

"I'm Lena," she said. "I love numbers."

"Me too," he said.

"I know the odds are stacked against me but I hope you'll still consider me," she said.

"We'll see what happens Lena," he said. "See you later."

A woman a blue and white chiffon dress appeared.

"I'm Francine," she said. "I'm a lingerie model and I can tell from the way you standing-"

"I have excellent posture," he offered.

"And you wear—"

"Let's discuss that, later shall we?" he said.

"Of course," she said and walked away.

Faye clapped. "Good save!"

A woman in a black dress with sparkles appeared.

Fayed darted up the stairs.

"I'm Kayla," she said. "I manage a homeless shelter."

"Where?" he asked.

"Dallas," she said.

"That sounds rewarding and exhausting," he said. "We'll talk later," he said.

"Definitely," she said and walked away.

Drake approached him as Faye stepped forward.

"Let me talk to him for a second okay?" she said.

Drake looked annoyed but didn't say anything.

Faye pulled Reid aside by the shoulder. "You need to perk up. You look very drained."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just feel like half these women aren't right for me and you're expecting me to date some of them."

"Yes, you're going to date some crazies but you're also going to have fun. I made sure we picked some good ones. People think the final two is the hardest, but honestly I have always thought this part was."

He didn't say anything.

"Close your eyes and take some deep breaths, Spencer. Focus on the ones who made your heart flutter and those who piqued your curiosity. Relax, open your eyes, and get ready to party."

He did as instructed. "I can do this," he said.

"I know you can," she said.

"Thanks Faye."

She walked over to Drake. "Your turn."


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you're having fun.

Chapter Seven:

Faye returned to the war room.

"Nice work," Macy said.

"How are things with the women?" she asked taking a seat.

"Getting ugly," Shawna said and flipped the monitor.

"Trust me," Francine. "He is not a tighty-whity guy," she said. "I mean can you imagine being shot and having your pants ripped off revealing those!"

Just then Reid and Drake appeared. The room went dead quiet. Faye screamed.

"Ladies," Drake began. Reid put hand on him.

"I'll take it from here, Drake," he said. "Francine, I'd like you to leave."

"But we're just having a little fun, aren't we?" she said.

"No," he said. "We are not."

"But these are things everyone in America wants to hear about!" she said wildly. "Not your brains. What is under the hood is all that matters around here."

One of the women lunged towards her but two held her back.

"She's not worth it," Reid said. "But thanks. Francine please leave now before security escorts you out."

Francine walked up to him. "I can tell you're not well built down there anyway," she said and walked out of the mansion.

Faye looked to Macy. Macy looked to Betty, one of the producers.

"You're fired," she said.

"I didn't tell her to emasculate him!" she cried.

"You planted the idea in her head and I am sure we have the video to prove it."

"She's an orc!" Star shouted.

Reid turned around and laughed. He laughed hard. The women joined him.

"I don't even know what one is but I bet she is the queen of them!" one of the women said.

"It's actually a patriarchal society, in Dungeons and Dragons" Lena said.

They all stared at her. "What? You're not only geek in this crowd Star. I am also a level five priest."

Macy poured herself a glass.

"Whoever recruited the witch is getting a cash bonus tonight."

"How much?" Leon asked.

Faye watched Drake looking slightly jealous.

"I'll double whatever she offers."

"Ladies," Drake said. "In just a few short hours Spencer will be sending five of you home. Now is your time to have fun and get to know Spencer."

Ava appeared in front of him.

"How about we have that drink?"

"Just a glass of champagne," he said.

They walked to the garden and sat in front of the fountain.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"A little," he said. "So, I never asked: What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a PI," she said.

"What did you do before that?" he said.

"Don't want to know what I do while on the job?"

"I know what you do," he said. "And I know a lot of people choose PI work when they can't do what they loved."

"I used to be a cop in Dayton," she said sadly. "Then I had an affair with my partner and when it became public I was done."

"It must have been hard," he said. "Leaving what you love over a mistake."

"It sounds like you know the feeling."

"I didn't lose my family though," he said. "I have a team of friends who stood by me."

"Even after they heard you were going on a dating show?" she said.

"Even after they found out I chose to look for love on a dating show," he said.

"Cool," Ava said. "Now I'll let the other ladies put their hooks in you."

"I'll see you around," he said.

Star appeared. "Can I send you through a temporal warp to hang out with me for a few minutes?"

"Sure," he said.

"Just to be clear," she said with a laugh. "There is more to me than Dungeons and Dragons."

"I knew that," he said. "It's game of skill and it invites creativity and builds companionship."

"You really are special," she said. "Most guys are either obsessed with the game and don't care about me or think I'm weird."

"What else do you care about?" he asked.

"I find foster homes for Pitbull dogs," she said. "I know most people think I'm probably a crazy cat lady but I am big advocate for the animals."

"They're a fascinating breed of dog," he said.

"Aloha," Halia said. "May I borrow him?"

"Sure," Star said. "Have a good night."

"So, where did you learn Hawaiian?" she asked.

"I like languages," he said. "I like to learn…"

Macy sighed contentedly.

"I really don't care who he picks now," she said. "He didn't run. Now whoever else has some crazy ideas to put in their women's heads, should really re-think that strategy. If I have to replace the whole production crew I will. This guy is different. Am I being clear enough?"

Everyone nodded.

Reid was talking to Mika about her watch.

"That is lovely," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "It was a good luck gift from my father. He had it specially engraved."

She took it off and presented it to him. He read the engraving a look of surprise came across his face.

"It is stunning," he said.

"Dad will be happy to hear that," she said.

"My turn," a woman said and put her hand on his shoulder. It was Bella, the bride.

"You know I just did this to get your attention," she said.

Reid was only partially listening. The message on the watch read: "Hotch will be watching."

…

"Ladies," Drake said. "Five of you will be sent home as twelve of you continue on the quest for Spencer's heart. Spencer, are you ready?"

"Yes," he said and the heart keychains were presented to him on a table.

"I think we all know who the first one is going to be," he said with a nervous laugh. "Star, thank you for being my hero, will you stay?"

"Absolutely," she said and hugged him.

"Leah," he said. "I really want to get to know you."

"Thank you," she said tearfully.

He then picked: Sarah, Mika, Lena, Kayla, Mary, Ava, Mel, Bella, Alison and Halia.

"Thank you all for coming," he said. "Today was a very special night that I will never forget. To those leaving, I hope you remember me as being a gentleman. I don't like hurting people and I just want to find love, so know that my heart is in the right place."

To those, who are staying, let the journey begin," he said.

There was much toasting and eventually the women were escorted to rooms. Faye found Reid sitting on a couch looking exhausted.

"You did good tonight," she said.

"I get to start up again tomorrow," he said.

"Let tomorrow worry about tomorrow," she said. "You conquered your first cocktail party with dignity and grace. And the producer responsible for Francine has been fired as a warning shot for everyone else."

Reid didn't say anything.

"It is going to get easier! You also looked like you had some real fun. Remember that while you sleep."

"Thanks Faye," he said.

"Any time Spencer," she said.

She left Reid with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise. My hike got rained out on. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Eight:

Cups of coffee were passed around at eight o'clock. A production assistant had tacked photos of the women on the walls. Shawna, Faye and Macy approached it:

Sarah, Mika, Lena, Kayla, Mary, Ava, Mel, Bella, Alison and Halia.

"So, a group date and a one-one-on date," Macy said. "What do we have planned?"

"We have a group ballroom dancing lesson and a balloon ride for the one-on-one," Shawna said.

"I am so glad I talked you out of turning that into a salsa session," Faye said.

"You didn't," she said. "You won a poker game."

"I told you never to play poker with her," Macy said. "Moving on. Spencer needs to pick a woman whose afraid of heights."

Faye sighed. "Does he know which women are afraid of heights?"

"Of course not," Shawna said. "We have Mary, Mel, and Allison."

"Well, he doesn't like Allison that much," Macy said. "Maybe he can push her out."

"Not funny," Faye said. "I'll present him the options. Do you care who he picks for the group date?"

"Make sure the buxom blond is in it," Macy said.

"Okay, I'll talk to him," Faye said.

She went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Are you decent?"

"Of course," he said. "Come in."

He was reading a book at his desk in a vest over a long-sleeve shirt.

"I know," he said. "I need to change."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "We have dates to discuss."

"Can ask you something personal, first?"

"We're going to be stuck together for several weeks. Sure."

"How do you manage living away from your husband for so long?"

She looked completely shocked.

"I know you're a profiler, but how could you have known? I don't have a tan line and I rarely discuss my personal life."

"It's simple," he said. "We have good chemistry but you always seem to keep me at an arm's length. It's more like I'm your brother more than anything."

"You are good," she said, still in shock.

"Let's discuss the dates then instead, shall we?"

"The first date is a balloon ride," she said. "You have the choice of Mel, Allison, and Mary."

"They're all afraid of heights, aren't they?"

"We really cannot put anything past you, can we?"

"Mary," he said.

"Okay," she said. "The only limitation with the ballroom dancing lesson it is five women and that has to include Leah."

"I really don't like her being the comic relief on the show," he said.

"Then don't let her then."

…

They found the date card an hour later. Ava read it out loud:

"Mary, let us take our relationship to new heights," she said.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Not a fan of heights?" Mel said.

"I'll do anything for love," she said with a weak smile.

"Allison, Bella, Mika, Bella, and Leah. Let us dance the day away."

The other women looked slightly disappointed.

Shawna, Faye and Macy watched from the monitors. Macy laughed.

"Mary looks positively green."

"So, whose watching what?" Shawna asked.

"I'm watching the women, while the balloon ride is going on," Faye said. "I trust Spencer to take care of Mary and the sound is crap anyway."

"I get to supervise the balloon ride then," Shawna said and picked up her things.

"I'm getting out of this hole, to take care of other things." Macy said.

Faye took a seat. "Have fun ladies."

Both women disappeared.

…

Reid knocked at the door at one o'clock. He was dressed in beige slacks and a blue dress shirt. Mary appeared in a white cotton blouse with a denim jacket and jeans. Several of the women also appeared.

"Hi Mary," he said and nodded towards the woman. "Ladies."

"Hi Spencer," she said.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Then let's go," he said.

The women waved at them.

Faye pulled out a notepad and began to take notes. None of them looked too desperate yet but looks could be deceiving.

She watched as several women approached the pool.

"I wonder where Leah is," Kayla asked. "She seems like the tanning kind of woman."

"Probably reading a dictionary for tomorrow's group date," Sarah snickered.

"That's not nice," Lena said. "I'm sure he sees something he like about her…"

"Oh please," Mika said. "She's either a charity case, or Spencer is more physically attracted to that kind of woman than we thought."

Faye switched monitors. Some of these women were playing bitchy for the cameras and others were just mean. She couldn't tell which and she didn't care at the moment.

Star was teaching Bella (dressed in a simple white dress) and Leah about Dungeon and Dragons. She had a map, dice and rule book.

"This is all crazy," Leah said. "How do you master all these rules?"

"That is what a grand master is for," Star said patiently. "To keep the game on task."

"I like how you can customize the character to fit whatever personality you want," Bella said.

"So, you'd be an elf-bride?" Leah said jokingly.

"I'd be an elf-warrior," Bella said. "The dress was to get his attention."

Macy came down stairs.

"The weirdos are forming a pact," she noted.

"They're different but I think Spencer, likes different," she said. "Okay, I have no idea what he sees in Bella. But if I had to guess he didn't want to deal with the kinky florist."

"Something else on your mind?"

"Why?"

"You're not obsessively taking notes."

Faye sighed. "You've known me too long."

"Spill it."

"Spencer figured out I was married. I've worked with people here for at least three years and they're still hitting on me. How did he figure it out?"

"If I had to guess," Macy said. "I think he's been friend-zoned fairly often on his job."

Faye looked at the monitors. "We've got to find someone in this bunch for him."

Macy patted her on the shoulder. "We will."


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

Chapter Nine:

Reid and Mary changed into evening attire for the dinner that followed. It was being held in a restaurant with views of the valley. Faye was with the crew watching.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked.

"Happy to be on the ground," she said with a laugh. "Though I think you're the only one I'd ever want to be stuck on a balloon ride with."

"There I thought I scared you away with the statistics," he said.

"I was just plain scared," she said.

Reid raised his glass. "Cheers to being back on the ground."

"With great company," she added.

They clinked glasses.

Salads were set in front of them.

"So, what is the most rewarding part of working with developmentally delayed children?" he asked.

"Um, seeing them develop, I guess," she said. "What was the hardest part of being in prison?"

Faye sighed. "You idiot," she said to no one in particular.

"Being away from friends and family," he said. "What education level do you work with?"

"Middle school," she said. "Did you see anyone get shived?"

The look on Reid's face made Faye want to slap Mary.

"Why don't you want to talk about your job?" he asked.

"Because, it's just a job," she said impatiently. "Were you forced into a relationship while in there?"

A crew member groaned. "Someone has been watching too much Orange is the New Black."

"I don't think my time in prison is what defines me," Reid said.

"But that is all that anyone cares about," she said. "You're ex-FBI. You wouldn't be here if you did something right."

"My prison time is all that anyone here cares about?" Reid asked, stunned.

Faye wanted to scream.

"You're also kind of cute," she said. "Do you use hair products or is your hair naturally wavy?"

"I think you should leave," he said.

"But we're not even done with our salads," she said.

"If my prison time is all you want to talk about, then you should leave," he said.

"Look, I've been in jail too because I have kleptomania," she said desperately. "We have something in common."

"I don't care. I think, I've heard enough," he said.

She stood up. "You know, you're a real stick in the mud. You shouldn't have kicked Francine out for say what we were all thinking."

"Enjoy the rest of your life, Mary," he said dully.

"Screw you," she said and threw her glass of wine in his face.

Some of the crew cheered. This was television gold. Sometimes Faye joined them, but tonight she felt like crying.

Camera crews zoomed in for reaction shots. Faye wanted to reach out to him but the raw footage was needed for the show. Reid wiped the drink off his face. She couldn't tell if he was crying or not. Reid was then escorted to a trailer for a video confessional where a producer would be waiting.

Ten minutes later, he reappeared and would look her in the eye.

"I don't want to hear it," he said.

"Spencer," she said pleadingly.

"Not tonight, Faye," he said and walked away.

…

Faye arrived early and found and Macy sitting with a steaming mug and a smile.

"We missed some fun last night," she said and turned on a monitor.

It was dark, but the sound of screaming could be heard. As a rule, there were no cameras in the Hearts room but there were in the hall. Several of the ladies emerged in the night vision lens. Ava approached his door.

"Spencer?"

The screaming continued. Ava looked prepared to kick down the door. Then a night producer rushed forward with a doctor.

"Everyone back to bed!" the producer said. Nobody moved and the doctor unlocked the door.

"NOW!" he roared. This got everyone to back away.

The screaming stopped.

Faye groaned.

"I hate you and I hate this show sometimes," she said. "Has he spoken with the women yet?"

"He's about to now" she said.

Reid appeared in a t-shirt and black pajama pants. "Hello ladies," he said nervously.

"How are you feeling Spencer?" Leah asked.

"I get nightmares," he said. "Horrible nightmares. I am being treated for them and I assure I was not in any way a danger to myself or others. I just sound very loud. It's a coping mechanism."

Mika gave him a hug.

"As long as you're okay," she said.

"If any of you feel uncomfortable around me after what you heard last, night you are welcome to leave and I will understand completely."

Sarah shook her head. "Not in a million years."

"Okay, then," he said. "I'll see some of you later."

Some of them waved.

Faye looked to Macy.

"Why didn't you let me produce this?"

"Some things need to be done without coaxing or coddling Faye," she said. "And this is one of them."

She covered her face. "If this group date is a disaster, I bet he'll threaten to walk."

…

If the instructor knew anything about what happened last night, he didn't let it show. Reid turned out to only be a little shaky in his footwork and picked up quick. Faye could tell he was making an extra effort to appear exuberant and cheerful.

"Can I have some more time?" Bella asked. She was dressed in a long pale pink dress with sparkles.

"Sure," he said as some of the women laughed.

"I love dancing and not just because I'm a wedding planner."

"Dancing is fun," he said.

"Have you ever seen the movie Beauty and the Beast?" she asked.

"No," he said. "But I've read several versions of the story."

"I was obsessed with it when I was young so my parents enrolled me dance classes," she said.

Suddenly she arranged his hands on her hips and dipped in his arms. She swung him in her arms. Bella began to sing as they danced.

"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast"

They stopped dancing to the sound of applause.

"There are no freaks or beasts in this world Spencer," she said softly. "Just beauty."

"Thank you," he said and took a step back. He bowed and she curtsied.

…

The ladies who were cut at the cocktail party that night were: Lena and Allison.

Faye met with Reid in his bedroom.

"How are you feeling?"

Reid sat on his bed. "Oddly, not terrible."

"That's good."

"This is a truly a journey with twists and turns. We'll see what happens next."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm introducing an audience surrogate for _all_ of us. I made a couple mistakes that I'll fix later. I hope it didn't interrupt the story too much.

Chapter Ten:

Sam looked at the wall of women in the war room.

"That is still a lot of women," Sam said.

"This time three women will be eliminated," Macy said. "We have a one-on-on date featuring a live performance from the Fangirls and my favorite, a two-on-one elimination date of a dinner after visiting an art gallery."

"Spencer hates both ideas," Faye said. "But he is an excellent sport."

"Okay," Sam said. "Run them all by me."

"1. Ava," Faye said. "I have her picked for the final three. A PI with a dark past who appeals to Spencer.

"2. Mel," Macy said. "Our wolf in sheep's clothing. A shady civil rights attorney. Not much contact but that will change after tonight's one-on-one."

"3. Sarah," Faye said. "A vet who hasn't shown much chemistry with Spencer, but we'll see if that changes in the two-on-one.

"4. Star," Macy said. "Our witch who I picked because I thought she was a freak, but it turns out he likes freaks."

"Be nice," Faye said. "5. Mika, our social worker. Not enough interaction to show anything."

"6. Kayla," Macy said. "Our homeless shelter manager. Another saint, we're her pitting against Sarah in the two-on-one."

"7. Bella," Faye said. "Our bride who even I thought would have been knocked out in the first round."

"8 Halia," Macy said. "Another novelty, I didn't see lasting, but he speaks fluent Hawaiian. "

"Finally, 9. Leah," Macy said. "Spencer's buxom crush."

"Hey guys!" Shawna said from the viewing area. "We have a shirtless-Spencer!"

Macy smiled gleefully. "He promised three of these."

They watched as Reid slowly walked into the water in dark blue swim trunks.

"George Orson is getting a bonus," Macy said.

He began to do laps in the pool.

Faye couldn't help but grin as women rushed to put on swim suits.

Sarah appeared in the skimpiest bikini imaginable.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"No," he said casually and proceeded to do laps.

The other women slowly appeared. Reid was pushing to do another lap when Sarah rushed into him. She had his arms around him. She tried to kiss him but only hit his cheek.

He looked annoyed. "I don't know you that well," he said.

"But you could have, just now," she said flirtatiously running a hand down his chest. He peddled away.

Faye sighed. "You know it is not in his contract that he has to do three of these."

Sarah splashed some water at him. "You know, you're a tease," she said.

"I was just going for a swim," he said defensively. "Swimming is supposed to alleviate stress and anxiety."

"Whatever," she said and swam away.

Mel sat on the edge with her feet in the water.

"You know we're not all here for your looks," she said.

"Or my time in jail?" he said.

"You are smart and kind," Mel said.

"Thanks."

She got up off the ledge.

"I can't wait to see you on our date."

Macy let out a sigh of contentment.

"This is what good television looks like."

Faye watched as some of the women gingerly got into the pool.

"Like lions circling their prey?"

Sam grinned.

"Whatever gets eyeballs," he said. "What you've done so far looks good. Keep up the drama and make sure our Lonely Heart is happy."

"Oh, I intend to," Macy said.

Faye thought about asking what Macy meant by that but decided against it for now.

…

Reid was dressed in a casual blazer and Mel wore a simple green dress. They watched the concert in an outdoor amphitheater. The Fangirls was an all-female rock band. Faye wondered what possessed Shawna to book them with lyrics like "All girls want something hot. All girls want to live on the edge of a kinky fiction." Mel smiled and tapped along to the rhythm while Reid was trying too hard to look like he was enjoying himself. He looked visibly relieved when the show ended but shook hands and thanked all the woman for the entertainment.

They ate dinner in a gazebo decorated in fairy lights.

"So, you're not a fan of rock music," Mel said with a smile.

"The only music I really like is Beethoven," he said.

"Not even Mozart?" she said.

"The music of Beethoven speaks to me in the sense that I feel something different every time I listen to it."

"That is profound," Mel. "I'll listen to anything ranging from Vanilla Ice to the Dixie Chicks."

"I don't judge," he said. "Music is about expression and how it appeals to people. You have an ear for a large range."

"Thanks," she said.

Faye sighed peacefully. Finally, a decent date.

"So, I never caught your last name? What is it?"

"Greenaway," she said.

"Really?" he said. "I knew an Elle Greenaway. Are you two related?"

Faye groaned internally. Macy was going to kill her for missing this connection.

"She's my first cousin," she said.

"I worked with her for about a year," he said. "Then we lost touch."

"I don't see her that often either," she said. "She'll drop by for a holiday gathering with gifts, not say much about where she's been, and send random emails to family members saying she's safe."

"Wow," he said. "I hope she's happy."

"She just looks busy," Mel said. "So how well did you know her? Did you ever have a crush on her? Not that I think you should-I just. Oh, you know what I mean."

"She thought of me as her younger brother, which I was to everyone back then. When she was shot, I felt responsible for some of her suffering and I wish I could have done more for her afterwards. Maybe she'd still be with the FBI."

Mel gently placed a hand on his. "Elle Greenaway feels very strongly about things. She never liked playing damsel distress at parties. You couldn't have done anything to change her mind."

"Thanks, Mel," he said. "I needed to hear that."

"Now let's change topics," she said cheerfully. "Where do you like to vacation when you have time off or do FBI agents not vacation?"

"Paris was lovely actually," he said. "I really enjoyed…"

Faye madly Googled away as the date proceeded to go smoothly. Mel was invited to stay and become part of the final six.

She joined Reid as he took the back entrance to his living quarters.

"You really didn't know about Elle?" he said.

"That is going back ten years," she said.

"I wonder how many other secrets there are then," Reid said.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope this makes sense.

Chapter Eleven:

Faye arrived at the gallery to find Macy already seated in the viewing area.

"I can't wait to see slutty Sarah and saintly Kayla pour their hearts out to Spencer and then watch him cut one of them."

She took a seat. "Rumors that you enjoy kicking puppies exist because of comments like that."

"I've heard worse," Macy said dismissively.

They watched as Reid entered with Sarah and Kayla. Both stuck by his side as he looked the series of ink blocks on display.

"I see animals in all of them," Sarah said. "I thinks it's because I work with animals and look at x-rays all day."

"I see faces and letters," Kayla said. "I don't think I'm that imaginative."

"I see shapes," Reid said. "It feels if I look at one long enough I can see everything."

"That is incredible," Sarah said.

Kayla began to pace. "How long are we supposed to wander around here?"

"As long as Spencer wants," a producer said.

"We can stop now," Spencer said. "I don't want to leave anyone in discomfort."

"Dumb move Kay," Macy said. "You have the upper hand because you didn't try to make a move on Spencer yesterday. Why are you wasting it over boredom?"

Sarah watched Reid. "What do you see in this one?"

Tiny tears formed in his eyes. "I see a mother holding her child with the partner facing them."

"Do you want kids?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Damn!" Macy said. "Look at the reaction on Kayla's face! Can Spencer see it?"

Reid looked to Kayla briefly and then back to Sarah. "Do you?"

"Yes," she said and began to tear up. "I gave up one for adoption when I was in college."

"I can't imagine how difficult that must have been."

"There's more Spencer," Sarah said and choked up. "I had it with a guy who frequented a club where I worked as an exotic dancer to pay my bills."

"This is beautiful," Macy said. "Come on Kayla, do something. You're going to get asked to leave!"

"Sarah has a blog about the lonely hearts," Kayla said. "She was bragging about it yesterday. Her friend runs it and she submits content. She wrote an article about being the perfect contestant and how she could win any heart if she revealed the right information about herself."

"Kayla led a discussion about whether you're a virgin!" Sarah said.

"You were the one who tallied the votes," Kayla said and approached Reid. "Please, Spencer. Sarah's a monster, she intimidates everyone."

"Kayla isn't a saint either," Sarah said.

"You can both leave," Reid said coolly.

Both women looked devastated. They began to shout but Reid raised his hand.

"I've heard enough," Reid said. "Both of you have shown spitefulness that I don't want to see in someone I love."

Macy radioed a producer. "Get them to yell a little more and then have Spencer eat alone in front of the ink block he saw the family in."

Faye sighed. "It is a good thing that you only strive to one day be a network head. I'd hate to see how the world would shape out if you chose to put your scheming to use in another place, such as getting to the oval office."

"You love this too," she said.

"I love the part where he actually gets to know the women. Cheers to the final six."

…

It was around midnight when Faye came in to look at the damaged lockers.

"Dumb question," she said. "But do we have security cameras on the cameras?"

"Nope," the tech said. "We thought the locks were enough. Whoever broke into these knew exactly what they were doing as you couldn't pick one of these with a hairpin."

"There's nothing around this location and we've run background checks on all the closest neighbors."

"You're thinking this is internal?"

"What else was stolen?"

"Aside from two cameras, one router, some satellite equipment, and a few people reported their iPhones stolen."

"It sounds like someone is trying to transmit a secret message," Faye said. "I want double security, cameras on the any equipment with values at over two hundred dollars, and additional screening of everyone who has access to these areas."

"We have a shirtless Spencer," it was announced through the radio.

The tech nodded. "I'll email you my report."

"Thanks," she said.

Faye walked into the war room and took a seat. Reid was doing some rapid laps in the pool. Like he was trying swat something away.

"Hi, there," Ava said.

She was wearing a purple robe over a gray ACDC t-shirt and black shorts.

He swam towards her. "Were you one of the women debating my virginity?"

"So that's why both of them were sent home," Ava said. "We were all in it Spencer. It took over the house."

Reid spun around and did another lap.

"Wait!" she said.

He kept doing laps.

"Spencer!"

It didn't get his attention. She jumped in the pool. He stopped swimming.

"We didn't think you were the kind of guy who would get intimate without a strong relationship. We wondered about what love was to you. We—I don't know Spencer. I know you're smart, I know you're kind. But that isn't enough to build a relationship off of."

"Does it really matter that much?" he said.

"It was an intense conversation," she said.

He didn't say anything back.

"I lost mine to the captain of the high school football team," she said. "I was the head cheerleader and it was just assumed that we'd hook up. We did and then it got all sorts of crazy awkward when everyone wanted details. I really wasn't mature enough emotionally for sex."

"I'm not a virgin," he said simply and swam to the ledge of the pool.

"Does this mean I'm eliminated?" she said.

"No," he said. "I just need time to think."

Faye watched Reid walk to the house leaving Ava in the pool.

The producer, turned to her.

"Do you think he needs talking off the ledge?" she said.

"No," Faye said. "I think he just got a reality check about how things work on this show."

…

During the elimination ceremony, he chose Halia to leave. He recited a farewell poem in Hawaiian that put her in tears. They just didn't have enough in common or the right chemistry. They parted on good terms.

Macy rubbed her hands together. "Thing are only going to get more fun from here."


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you enjoy this. Short because I have more planned later.

Chapter Twelve:

Faye walked past the rolled-up tents and cages of animals. She approached Shawna who was getting coffee.

"This place is already a circus," she said. "What made you think of adding literal clowns?"

"It should be fun," Shawna said. "The women are going to put a talent show and whoever wins gets to watch the show in the VIP section with Spencer."

She merely rolled her eyes.

"So, are you going to watch his picnic date with Leah today?"

"Sure," she said. "A perfectly tame normal date."

"I still don't know what Spencer sees in her. I thought he'd keep the Hawaiian."

"I think he likes her honesty and her general…I have no idea."

"You'll see on the date," Shawna said.

"I will."

…

"I can't believe I'm still here," Leah said honestly as Reid carried the picnic basket up the hill.

"I find your sincerity to be refreshing," he said. "You also have a good heart."

"You do too," she said. "For keeping me."

"You aren't a pet, and I am looking for love with you," he said.

"So, what was your first relationship like?" Leah asked as the spread out the tablecloth.

"She was a Russian exchange student at Caltech," he said. "She had stunning eyes. It has been researched that a person's eyes are among their most attractive features. She didn't know much English so I spent the weekend studying the language so I could talk to her."

They sat down.

"You learned an entire language to impress one girl. The most I ever did was memorize a guy's class schedule," she said with a laugh.

"It is a really interesting language with different to dialects," he said with shrug.

"So how long were two together?" she asked.

"A year and then she went home to become an engineer in her home village."

"That must have been special," she said.

"It was," he said. "Now tell me about yours."

"I wasn't much to look at in high school so my first real relationship was with a high school drop-out who worked at the gas station. We got along fine for two years until I decided I wanted to move out of Prairie Haven after high school and try to become something different in Los Angeles. He just didn't want to leave our little dusty town behind."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"He owns the gas station and has a couple kids."

"I see," he said.

"So how about you last meaningful relationship?" she said.

"It lasted ten months and then she died suddenly," he said without looking up. "You?"

"One year with a talent agent," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm a cliché. You don't want me Spencer," she began to get up.

"Why do you keep running?" he asked, getting up also

"Because I think you see me as a charity case."

"I see someone looking for love with little luck like me," he said. "I see someone who's used to being judged based on looks. I see someone who is both beautiful and inside and the outside I—"

He stopped talking and kissed her.

There were squeals of delight from the crew hidden below the hill.

"Wow," she said.

"How bad was I?" he asked nervously.

"Honestly?"

"Please and always."

"Terrible," she said with a laugh.

"Would you care to share what I'm doing wrong?"

"Are sure you want to keep kissing?" she said.

He turned red. "Yes. I just felt like words weren't properly expressing what I was feeling. It just came over me. I hope you didn't mind."

"No, I'm flattered, and—" she began to kiss him.

Faye watched and smiled. "Who needs a circus, when a perfectly simple picnic date will suffice?"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Thirteen:

Macy was looking at the board in the war room.

"So, the bimbo heads to the top of the leader board. I did not see that coming."

"Her name is Leah, Macy," Faye said. "Get used to saying her name because I think she's going to be sticking around."

"We got some catty discussion going here," Shawna said.

Micah approached Ava, who was practicing dance steps in her room.

"Do you wonder what happened on Spencer and Leah's date?"

"I don't know and I don't care," she said.

"Come on, Leah was grinning and giggling like a school girl when she came home. She wouldn't say anything about the date. I bet he kissed her. Or to be more precise _she_ kissed _him_."

Ava sighed. "I don't see what Spencer likes about her, but she is in the final five. I am going to work on doing the same."

"Whatever," Micah said and left.

"Good on Ava for not taking the bait," Faye said.

"Dan, her producer, is going to be pissed," Shawna said.

"Make sure someone is keeping an eye out for cattiness among the group, claws are bound to come out eventually," Macy said.

"I hope Spencer doesn't get scratched in the middle of all this," Faye said.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen," Drake's voice boomed. "Boy and girls, Lonely Hearts. Welcome to the greatest dating show on earth!"

Macy, Faye and some of the other senior crew were the stands eating popcorn. Macy leaned in.

"I'll bet money Drake is going to ask to keep the ringmaster suit after the show."

"I am not betting against you," Faye said.

"First up in the talent show is the magnificent Star!"

Star appeared in a suit with a with a hat. For her two minutes, she did magic tricks involving cards and pulling hearts out a hat. From her iPad link up, Faye could see that Spencer looked mildly bored.

Ava did a cheerleading routine that included cartwheels. Bella sang "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." Micah did a juggling routine. Mel played a flute.

"You all did wonderful!" Reid said. "But the person whose performance stood to me was, Micah's."

There was polite applause as Micah joined him in the VIP area.

"Ladies, thank you for performing," Drake said. "Feel free to enjoy the show."

None of them looked too thrilled. A circus ringmaster came out and the show began.

…

"My juggling wasn't that good," she whispered in to Reid's ear. "Why'd you really pick me?"

Reid watched the monkeys juggle with the clowns. "Because I thought this place was too loud for conversations to be recorded. Just in case though, tell me more about the inscription of the watch. Where did it come from?"

"Some place safe is all I can say," she said at the clown held a food fight. "He never stopped worrying about you while you were in prison."

"What is your connection to him?" he asked at aerialists came out and he clapped.

"He's dating my sister's boss," she said. "She works for a telemarketing company so it could be any one of three different cities."

"How did you get involved?" he asked as she gasped at a particularly dangerous stunt.

"My sister wanted me on the show," she said simply.

They clapped at the end of the performance.

"Does he have any other messages for me?"

"Just to be careful with your heart and he will never stop caring about you," she said.

Micah looked at him.

"What now? Do you like me or does this all relate to the watch inscription?"

"I don't know," he said.

"I don't want to be here if you can't separate your feelings about me and missing your boss."

"I can't help it," he said. "He was a father figure to me."

She began to stand up. Reid looked desperate.

"What will we say?"

"That all you wanted to talk about was the circus and nothing about building a relationship," she said.

"But I do," he said.

"I don't." she said. "I am not going to play this role. I don't even think you're that cute anyway."

Reid was left speechless in the stands as she walked out of the tent.

…

"I am not buying it," Faye said. "Those two were talking about something at it wasn't the show."

Macy was looking at the tape. "What did Spencer tell you?"

"He got extremely defensive and said what they talked about was really none of our business and the chemistry just wasn't right."

"We need a lip reader," Macy said.

"It won't do any good," she said. "The camera is at an odd angle, and the way their turned towards each other, he knew a lip reader wouldn't be able to pick up anything."

"Just another mystery," Macy said with a sigh. "I hate mysteries."

She didn't know about the thefts. It was Faye's job to deal with it so she didn't say anything.

A production assistant rushed.

"Guys, the FBI is on satellite link," she said.

"Put it on screen three," Macy said.

Emily Prentiss appeared.

"Good evening," she said. "I'm Agent Emily Prentiss."

"What can we do for you Agent Prentiss?" Macy asked.

"A serial kill escaped and we believe she is coming for Spencer Reid."

"Do we have a name and a motive?"

"Her name is Catherine Adams and Reid was the one who apprehended her."

Neither women said anything.

"FBI agents are on the way to help secure the location," Prentiss said. "We don't want him to drop out because we think he is safe where he is. From this point on though, all dates have to be cleared with the head of our security team."

"Consider it done," Macy said. "You have the full cooperation of The Lonely Hearts Production. Would you like to speak with Spencer?"

"Not until we have more information," she said. "I'll debrief him in the morning pacific time."

"Understood," she said.

"Thank you," she said and cut the transmission.

Macy looked around. "Okay, we're going into lock-down mode. I want the camera in Spencer's room turned on. Call our security team, and let's get that lanyard system set up. Black is for senior production, green cameramen, blue, production assistants, white is for special guests, and Red for extras. Nobody is allowed in this room but the senior producers and there will be locked unless you have your lanyard as a key card. I want guards wandering the area during non-shooting hours. Plan for a security meeting in the morning. Attendance is mandatory."

Faye had to admire Macy. She was cut-throat, conniving, and would do anything for a ratings boost, but in the end she took her job very seriously.

Macy turned to Faye.

"Are there any other security issues we need to discuss?"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews! To address a comment: I meant "Mika" instead of "Micah" and didn't think to look up the difference.

Chapter Fourteen:

Shawna sighed as she looked around the war room.

"This is place is even more crowded than ever."

There were FBI agents everywhere. Some were in plain clothes and had lanyards like production crew while others didn't.

Faye approached her with a cup of coffee.

"Let's just focus on the dates, shall we? Spencer will be done talking to security a half hour."

"Was your meeting that intense?"

"Yes," she said. "Now it's down to the final five: Ava, Bella, Leah, Mel, and Star. Two dates this week plus a special guest appearance from a television show."

"Any idea which show?"

"Yes," Faye said darkly. "Because Macy is a master manipulator."

"So, what are the dates again?" Shawna said.

"Dinner on the beach and a visit to a vineyard for the other one."

Macy came in looking irritated. "I can't believe the divas on that show. We make a request to cut their entourage sound like we're attacking their soul."

"I take it the Future Force is here?" Faye said.

"How angry are you and how long did it take for you to figure out?"

"I figured it out after you spoke with Sam and I am angry but not surprised."

"Please don't argue, you guys. We have too much to produce today," Shawna said.

"I wasn't planning on it," Faye said.

They turned to the monitor as Reid took a seat with the women. Drake appeared next.

"Ladies and our Heart, I'd like to present to you a time when what happens next is in danger. But there are people out there whose only goal is to protect it. I present to you, the Future Force!"

Lila Archer Dorance and her three other castmates appeared in uniforms of navy blue with hats and space insignias on them.

"Close-up shot of his face," Macy said through the radio. "He looks like he could keel over."

"This is a prime example of why I hate your guts at times," Faye said.

"Lila, would you like to tell us a little bit more about your show?" Drake said.

Lila looked to Spencer.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"No," he said.

The women kept looking back and forth.

"I was in a brief relationship with Spencer over ten years ago. He was trying to protect me from a stalker and I pulled him in the pool and kissed him, treating my safety like a game. In the end, he apprehended my stalker without firing a single shot. We went on two secret dates and then realized we were better off friends and haven't been in contact in over eight years."

Reid sat up. "I haven't had feelings for you in years. It is just, seeing you is like going into a time warp where what happened feels like yesterday."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I love my husband and my son but seeing you always kicks up butterflies."

He looked around. "If anyone feels uncomfortable knowing that I dated Lila Archer Dorance, please speak up now."

Leah just smiled. "I loved your dress the night you won your first Emmy."

Lila beamed. "It's my all-time favorite dress! It comes from a designer who believes in designing for women of all different shapes."

One of her costars coughed. "Let's continue with the presentation, shall we?"

"Of course," Lila said. "The future needs protection and preservation."

Macy turned the sound down. "That got boring fast."

Faye sipped her coffee contentedly. "Lila has a heart at least."

Lila and her castmates handed out pen, paper, and envelopes. Faye turned up the volume.

"I'd like you to write where you see yourself in three months," Lila said. "I will place it in a tube that will be opened during the finale of the show."

Everyone hand theirs to the cast five minutes later.

"Good luck, Ladies," she said kindly. "And please be gentle with Spencer's heart."

She then went and kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

Macy grinned. "She also knows how to make an exit."

…

Reid chose Ava for the dinner on the beach.

"You don't like the beach, do you?" she said as they sat at a table with views of the water.

"I don't like the texture and the multitude of creatures that live in it," he said with a grimace.

"It can't always be fun knowing things then," she said.

"But most of the time it is," he said. "I crave knowledge."

"I can understand that too," she said. "Knowledge is power. Like armor."

"Yes," he said. "Knowledge is my best tool in any situation."

"Never a fan of a guns?" she said.

"Only as a last resort," he said.

"So, aside from led to your incarceration, what is your greatest regret in life?" she asked.

A pained look came across his face and then he shook his head.

"I don't believe in regrets. I believe in living the present as much as I can."

"I think you do have regrets," she said. "You just don't want to share them with me."

"Why would you say that?" he said slightly defensively. "What is really on your mind Ava?"

"I see the way you look at Leah," she said. "You and have far more in common with me than you do her yet I am getting a one-on-one date this late in the show."

"I like you Ava," he said. "You're always friendly and you have an edge that I'm not used to. I like you and Leah for different reasons. As for why this late, I wanted it to be when we finally did have a chance to have heavy conversation after exchanging pleasantries for a few weeks."

"Then why can't you share your greatest regret?" she asked.

"Because sometimes I feel like my whole life is one regret after another!" he shouted. "I shouldn't have separated from my partner during a man hunt and ended up tortured. I shouldn't have lifted drugs from my torturer because otherwise I wouldn't have become a drug addict who fights for control every day. If I said the right thing maybe the only woman I loved might be alive. If I hadn't taken my mother out of that drug trial, maybe I wouldn't have sought alternative treatment that resulted in me getting framed for murder that led me here because I don't know where else to go!"

There was a long pause. Some of the crew was tearing up.

Ava stood up. "I should go."

"No," he said. "I want to finish this date. What regrets do you have?"

There was the light humming of an aircraft. Reid looked instantly alarmed.

"It's probably just a plane," Ava said.

"There are no flight paths over this area," he said. "Get down!"

They immediately ducked under the table as the crew and security scrambled.

It was a sky writer plane. The message was:

"Cat got your tongue?"


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Fifteen:

Macy reviewed the footage in the war room with Faye and Shawna early the next morning.

"All we have to do is recreate the beach. Put them in the same clothes in front of a green screen and pour some sand around."

"That is going to involve a lot of creative editing," Shawna said.

"You've done more with less," she said and turned to Faye. "How is our heart and contestant?"

"They're a little shaken up, but it could be worse as they both come from law enforcement."

"Did you separate them before any more adrenaline-fueled chemistry could be formed?"

"As instructed," she said. "So, are the FBI agents telling you anything?"

"Only the cancel the vineyard visit," Macy said irritably. "We can stage that here without a problem, but would it hurt to tell us where the skywriter came from?

"So where did it come from?" Shawna asked.

"Do you really think I would risk my job to play Nancy Drew?" she asked.

"Yes," both women said in unison.

"Fine," she said. "The guy paid in all-cash with an ID that said, 'Peter Lewis.' He was wearing a baseball cap, glasses, and was careful to avoid looking directly into the security the cameras."

"Peter Lewis," Shawna said. "That rings a few bells somewhere."

"It is the name of an escaped serial killer who taunted the FBI," Faye said. "He is back in jail in a Supermax facility. I called one of my sources to make sure he was still there."

"I don't want Catherine Adams to be part of the show," Macy said. "We need to keep Spencer occupied and ready to fall in love with one of these women. Star the witch was intended for the vineyard date. Let's set that up for this afternoon. Recreate Ava's date at around seven, and plan for an elimination ceremony around ten if Spencer doesn't get rid of either woman."

"I hope you're prepared to authorize a lot of overtime," Shawna said.

"It will be worth it," she said. "Faye, go talk to Spencer."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

She walked the back stairs to the Reid's live area as usual. Something felt off though as she took a few steps. In one swift motion, she turned around and thrust her forearm against a body. She hit a neck. It turned out to be Mel's.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said firmly.

"Drop her."

Faye looked up to see none other than Ava holding a gun aimed at her.

"I thought we searched your bags thoroughly when you got here," Faye said calmly.

"The gun was already hidden the floorboards before shooting started," she said and pulled out FBI credentials. "Mel and I are deep cover agents."

Faye loosened her grip on Mel. "You're here in case something like this happened."

"Exactly," Ava said.

"Did you volunteer or were you recruited?"

"That is not information you need to know. We have an order for you: Make sure Mel and I make it to the Final Two to ensure Spencer's safety."

"What makes you think I have that sort of sway over him?"

"You convinced him to come on this show."

"What happens if I don't comply?"

Mel rubbed her throat. "We charge you with obstruction of justice."

"I'm no lawyer, but that sounds like a stretch."

"We can do whatever we want," Ava said taking a few steps down so she towered over her. "You're failing to cooperate with a federal investigation. You tell Spencer and we'll tell our boss that you're jeopardizing the safety of a federal agent."

"Do either of you actually care about him?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," Mel said. "We're here to protect him."

Faye stared her down. "You're not related to Elle Greenaway, are you? Mel is not your actual name. You work with the VA so making up an identity wasn't hard like if you worked with the public."

Faye turned to Ava. "You're a disgraced operative of some sort. You can't make up that mixture of regret and angst. We read the article and didn't think to follow up. I'm guessing Ava isn't your real name either."

"You're good," Ava said. "I'll give you that. Now persuade Spencer to keep both of for the last rounds."

"I'm not sure I can do that," Faye said. "I promised him love."

"You really thought you could do that on this show?" Ava said.

"I don't lure people with empty promises," Faye said with all her might.

"We have footage of you watching Spencer sleep and getting undressed," Mel said.

"That is ridiculous," Faye said.

"I don't care what you think," Ava said. "None of those women are as compatible with Spencer as us. If you don't do what we ask, first we'll ruin your reputation and then we'll go after you through the justice department. Catherine Adams is a very dangerous woman and he needs us more than he needs love."

Faye's phone began to ring.

"Get back you job, Faye," Ava said. "And don't do anything you or Spencer might regret."

Mel and Ava silently left while Faye's phone continued to ring. She felt like crying for herself and Spencer. But she had a job to do.

"Macy, I think we need to speak with Linda Boreman about our problems getting these women and Spencer to connect."


	16. Chapter 16

I hope someone got the reference!

Chapter Sixteen:

They agreed to meet Linda Boreman at noon. Her new office was twenty minutes away from the mansion. There were still boxes of paperwork stacked all over the reception area. She had just moved in a couple days ago and didn't have a full-time receptionist.

Linda was dressed in a gray pants suit. She had brown chin-length hair and a little too much lipstick.

"Come on in," she said.

Linda closed the door behind them.

"Hi honey," he said brightly

Faye ran into his arms. "I've missed you Cal."

"Oh, so have I," he said.

"Would you two too save it for later?" Macy snapped. "Like after this nightmare of a show."

"Hey, you guys called me," he said and let go.

"And we appreciate you going through all of this dear," Faye said.

"I get to see my wife for the first time in months," he said and sat on the couch. "A little makeup, wig, and trying kitten heels are worth it."

Macy rummaged through the desk drawers. In the bottom one, she found a satellite phone with a code attached to it.

"Before I call Sam," she said. "Let's talk. This room is fully sound-proof, right?"

Cal nodded. "Correct."

Macy took a seat and Faye nestled next to her husband.

"So, our show has been compromised," Macy said. "How badly?"

"Mel and Ava threatened to both charge me with a crime and blackmail me if I didn't get Spencer to pick them for the final two as a means of guaranteeing his safety."

"How many more plants do you think we've missed?" Macy asked.

"I think every girl who was reasonably sane may have been a plant," Faye said.

Macy looked her straight in the eye. "I trust you more than any other person in the production, including myself, to choose who is best suited for Spencer. Are either of them the one?"

"I'd put it between Ava, Leah, and Bella," she said. "Mel has faded and Star can't handle a relationship that complicated. I got her producer to talk herself into getting eliminated as we speak."

"So that buys us the night," Macy said. "Next up is friends and family day. An Agent Jennifer Jareau and his father are visiting."

"He's the godfather to one of her kids," Faye said.

Macy sighed. "So, the question is, are his friends the ones protecting him or is it another FBI group?"

"I can find that out with a meeting with J.J." Faye said.

"What does your gut tell you?" she asked.

"I don't think the team would undermine his chance at happiness like this," she said with a shake of her head.

Macy sat back. "What do we do!? Let a pair of agents force Reid into a relationship with one of them? Listen, I have come close to putting Hearts in comas, sent contestants into therapy, and twice to the hospital for broken limbs. Knowingly letting a pair of agents screw over my Heart is just one line I won't cross."

"What about Catherine Adams?" Cal asked.

"The FBI should be able to catch the she-devil before she comes close to Spencer."

"Has it occurred to either of you that all of this might be a setup?" Cal said. "Break his heart so he'll go rushing back into the arms of the FBI."

Macy stared at him dubiously. "You have been watching too much TV. Would they really release a serial killer to get Spencer back?"

"I think he might be onto something," Faye said. "Maybe she is on the loose but not responsible for the most immediate threat. Which is a bigger stretch, felon on the run paying for skywriting at the exact time he'd be out to see it, or the FBI paying a guy in cash?"

Macy let out a loud moan. "I am not paid to deal with conspiracies!"

"Let's schedule another meeting Linda Boreman tomorrow with Agent Jareau," Faye said. "We get her on our side and deal with the mess from there."

"That sounds like a plan," Macy said.

Faye pulled out a bulky envelope and turned to Cal. "This is my contingency plan in case Jareau is not on our side. If I text LOVLACE to you it means you should open it and follow the instructions to the letter."

"Yes, dear," he said.

"Do I? No, I don't," Macy said with a shake of her head and began to dial.

…

Reid was trying to read after his heart-to-heart with Ava. As much as he enjoyed talking to her and finding out about how her regrets affect the way she thinks, his mind was still on Star. She was a wonderful woman and he felt like they could have talked for hours. But she was holding back. It was as though she was afraid to open a bit further emotionally and chose to shut him out instead. He would have liked for her to have stayed and eliminated Mel.

He also couldn't help but be afraid. Catherine Adams could pull strings on him like few other people could. He never wanted to see her again.

There was a soft knocking on his door. He opened it expecting to see Faye but instead it was Bella. She was dressed in a long pale blue nightgown

"I know all the cameras can see I am here," she said. "I'm here because I'm worried about you. I've been in the wedding planning business for a while and I can tell when the stress of an event is making it hard to enjoy the process. I want to help you in any way that I can."

"Then, stay," he said suddenly. "Stay the night with me. I wouldn't mind having you by my side."

Her smile was radiant. "I would love that! I don't want to do anything but be there for you Spencer."

He closed the door behind them and then her hugged her. She rested her head on his arms. It felt good to be loved.


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy! Look for my story in the cue. I update more frequently than it shows sometimes.

Chapter Seventeen:

"You all seem like wonderful women," William Reid said at lunch. "I wish you the best of luck. Please treat my son with the respect and kindness he deserves and he will treat you like a queen."

Bella nodded. "He already does."

Macy sighed in the war room. "Could this get more boring?"

"His lady friend will be meeting them later," Shawna said. "That should be interesting."

"It better be," Macy said and switched monitors. "She's prepping her now."

"So, Agent Jareau—"Faye began.

"Please, it J.J." she said.

"So J.J. Tell me about your relationship with Spencer."

"Spencer is my best friend," she said with a smile. "He is the godfather of my oldest son."

"How long had you been working with him?"

"Eleven years," she said.

"That is a long time. What is the thing you like the most about working with him?"

"His ability to find patterns no one else can see."

"Did you miss that while you were working cases without him?"

"His lack of presence was felt."

"Do you think his coming on the show is a mistake?" Faye asked suddenly.

"It is what Spencer wants so it doesn't matter what I think."

"But I'm asking you for your opinion," she said.

"And I really don't think it matters," J.J. said tensely.

"So, you think it's a mistake," Faye said. "Moving on. Two of the four woman are blonds, what do you make of that?"

"Getting back to the last question—" J.J. said.

"We've moved past it," Faye said brusquely. "Two of the woman are blond. He was in a relationship with Lila Archer, another blond. Spencer like trends and patterns. Some call it a type. Did you ever fit his type?"

"Are you asking if I was ever romantically involved with my coworker?" J.J. said disbelievingly.

"Did you ever find yourself physically attracted to Spencer Reid?" Faye asked.

Shawna looked to Macy, but she silenced her with a glance.

"Absolutely not!" she shouted.

"Why not?"

"He just isn't my type," she said angrily and pull her mic off. "I am done with this line of questioning."

"I'm not," Faye calmly. "If you care about him you'll come and sit down and finish this interview."

"You're fishing for a story where there isn't one," she said coldly.

"Don't you want to know how I hooked Spencer into joining the show?"

"With empty promises," she said.

"You haven't met the women yet."

"No one comes on this show for love," she said.

"Do you feel bad seeing your friend on this show that mock with your friends over a bottle of wine during the rare days off you have?"

"Wait," J.J. said. "Did you interview my friends?"

"No," she said. "I profiled you."

J.J. sat down and sighed.

"Tell me how you really feel Agent Jareau."

"Conflicted," she said putting the mic back on. "I want him to find love here because that is what he wants. I'm just afraid I'm going to walk into that room and find a bunch of women who only care about being photographed with him. I'm afraid he has already found love with the wrong person."

"You're afraid to see him get hurt again."

"I don't want to lose him again," J.J. said. "I don't want him to be manipulated by some other woman. He doesn't deserve that."

"We have a special relationship expert to consult on this unique Lonely Heart. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes," she said. "Definitely."

Shawna looked to Faye. "Who is this woman?"

"An off-the-books consultant Faye is using," Macy said and patted her on the shoulder. "You don't have to know about everything."

…

Cal closed the door behind Faye, Macy, and J.J.

"Hi again," he said and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"So, what the heck was all of that?" J.J. asked angrily.

"Blackmail," Macy said. "We're going to share that footage recut to Spencer if you don't answer our questions."

"You're going to blackmail a federal agent?" she said dubiously.

"Hey, I wanted to go the direct route," Faye said. "And ask if Ava and Mel are undercover federal agents but Macy wanted some insurance."

" _What?_ " J.J. said. "No, none of these women are federal agents."

"That you know of," Macy said.

"Absolutely not!" J.J. said.

"I got confronted with a pair of women who claimed they were," Faye said.

"Could there have been a deep-cover operation to sneak women onto the show that were agents?" Macy asked.

"Possibly," J.J. said. "But not likely."

"Why not?"

"Because the FBI doesn't want him back," J.J. said. "Because of the prison term, combined with this, he's a PR disaster."

"But he was framed for the murder," Cal said.

J.J. shook her head. "He shouldn't have been in Mexico to begin with. He exercised poor judgement."

"He doesn't know he won't get back if he tried," Faye said.

"No," she said sadly. "He doesn't and please don't tell him."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Faye said. "I really do have his best interests at heart."

"You have a skill for reading people," J.J. said. "Where did you learn that?"

"My dad raised me and he was a con artist," Faye said. "I helped him pick pockets as a kid for fun between projects to scheme people out of money."

"How did you avoid becoming like him?" she asked.

"I don't really think I did in some ways. But I figured out he was a criminal when I was fourteen and then called the cops on him. It wasn't easy but I had a feeling my life would turn bad if I didn't do something."

J.J. stared at her intently. "You have more in common with Spencer than you know."

"That's her story," Macy said impatiently. "Now can we get back to psychos trying to rig the game?"

"I can get our technical analyst to look into them," she said. "Then I'll get back to you."

"We don't have that kind of time," Macy said. "Spencer needs to cut one of those women in six hours."

"I can do it now," J.J. said and pulled out her phone. "Just one ridiculous question: Why the cross-dressing?"

"We created Linda Boreman and this 'safe house' specifically in the event we found out our show was being compromised by federal agents," Macy said. "I like having contingencies and so does Faye. If you must know, Linda Boreman is the name of the actress who played 'Deep Throat' in the movie _Deep Throat_. Faye's husband could be trusted and his mother was a Hollywood makeup artist."

"This is nothing compared to when I dressed up as Dorothy Gale once," he said with a laugh.

J.J. just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

…

Kayla Stone, Sarah Tanner, Mika Dickson, Mel Greenaway and Ava Merick were all fake names. All were FBI agents fired over the last five years for insubordination. They didn't want to protect him. They wanted to recruit him for their terror cell to plot against the bureau.

After a long talk with J.J., Reid chose to eliminate Bella.

Cal received the text. Macy's final attempt at getting Reid to find love was put into play.

Author's Note:

Sorry if this chapter is messy. I'm moving fast. I'll have this story done sooner rather than later.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Eighteen:

This week's theme was: "Meet the Parents." Reid would have a day to get to know the families of each of the remaining women.

Ava's family had an older brother and younger brother. They were both muscular and imposing in their own way. Reid wasn't so much as threatened with violence but with the belief that "what goes around, comes around," if their sister was treated poorly.

Mel's family was friendlier. She had one older brother and two younger sisters. The father had kind eyes and asked if Reid want his blessing on a marriage proposal.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that step," Reid said. "But I promise to take care of your daughter in the event I choose her."

"Then you have my blessing upon that promise," he said contentedly.

Macy looked disgusted by the whole thing.

"How many of these people know exactly what they're putting on a show for?" she asked out of the corner of her mouth. They knew they were being monitored in the war room so she chose her words carefully.

"None of them," Faye whispered into her coffee.

Leah's family arrived the next day. She was an only child. Her father was a factory worker and her mother was a secretary. Reid felt uncomfortable as her father stared him down.

"What could you possibly see in my daughter?" he asked harshly.

"She's very kind and easy to relate to," Reid said anxiously.

"What's relatable about a girl who abandons her family to pursue getting her face plastered on magazines?"

Macy smiled. "Finally! Some drama I can cheer on."

"You are evil," Faye said.

"I know what good TV looks like."

"Daddy it's not like that!" Leah pleaded. "I think I'm falling in love with him."

"You said that about the talent agent too," he countered. "But he refused to get you any auditions, so you dumped him. She's only in it for the fame. Are you?"

"No!" Reid said.

"Then you're stupid and shouldn't want my daughter who is obsessed with herself."

"Momma!" Leah pleaded.

"Your father's right," she said sadly and turned to Reid. "You look like a sweet boy. I'm sure the other girls you chose are much nicer."

"I think you should leave," Reid said wrapping an arm around Leah.

"Don't you want my blessing?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Reid said firmly.

"I wouldn't give it anyway," he said and turned around with his wife.

Reid guided Leah back into the house. She broke down and cried as Reid held her.

Faye shook her head. "I hate my job."

…

"You need to eliminate Leah," Faye said two hours before the elimination ceremony.

"Why would I do that?" Reid asked. "Mel is nice, but I don't feel anything like the way I do with Leah and Ava."

"Leah has problems you can't fix," Faye said. "She's grown up despised by her family and latches on to men for emotional support until she leeched them dry."

"It won't be like that with me," Reid said.

"How do you know?" Faye asked.

"Because I know what she needs."

"Which is?"

"A friend, a partner, and a love interest."

"You can't be all of those things," Faye said.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have all of those things to give enough of. She needs real help."

"You think she's psychotic, don't you?" Reid said accusingly.

"I think she is addicted to people like you. People who have soft spots for people who need more than just a comforting arm around the shoulders."

He looked at her closely.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"If I am being brutally honest, I don't see a future for you with her where you won't be dogged by photographers. I don't see a future you'll be content for the rest of your life with her."

"What about the others?"

"Give Mel another chance and Ava seems like the real deal."

"Okay then," Reid said.

Faye looked taken aback. He watched her.

"Really?"

"I trust you completely Faye. I'll eliminate Leah."

"You're doing what is best for her."

"If you think so," he said.

"I do," she said. "With all my heart."

…

Leah sobbed through the ceremony. Her producer had prepped her to be eliminated but that didn't stop her from howling when, Mel was invited to stay after Ava.

Reid tried to console her but she literally pushed him away and ran to the limo.

Even Macy cringed when she saw Leah's makeup leak down her face as she declared how much she hated herself. She hated Spencer for keeping her around for so long.

Macy turned off the monitor for the limo.

"I hope we know what we're doing," she said.

"Me too," Faye said. "Me too."


	19. Chapter 19

Fifty-plus reviews! Thank you so much!

Chapter Nineteen:

The last part of the season would take place in the Puerto Rico. Six of the previous contestants were traveling with Ava and Mel to maintain secrecy of who the finalists were. Faye had her team work with the FBI to go through the women's things at least three times. There would be no security breaches this time.

They flew on a network jet designed to isolate the contestants from each other and the crew. Macy and Faye were reviewing footage of Reid with Mel.

"They really don't have any chemistry together," Macy said. "Not a hint of romantic tension."

"Which is why they're going to the observatory where Spencer can geek out," Faye said. "Maybe some of that excitement will rub off on her."

"Or she'll look bored."

"We'll see."

Sam appeared.

"So, are all the pieces in play?" he asked.

"Everything is going according to plan," Macy said.

"It better," Sam said. "This is quite a game you're playing."

"I have every intent on winning," she said.

"And make sure Spencer wins too," Faye added.

"Of course," Macy said.

Shawna appeared.

"The FBI is on the line."

Agent Emily Prentiss appeared.

"We caught Catherine Adams."

"That is great news," Macy said. "May I ask where?"

"She was in the process of breaking into Reid's apartment."

"It's lucky that he wasn't home then."

"We've had the apartment under surveillance since she escaped."

"I see."

"How are his dates going?" Prentiss asked.

"Leave that to me," Macy said with a smile.

She wasn't smiling.

"Be careful. You still have FBI agents for back up."

"Thank you!"

Prentiss ended the transmission.

Rossi was standing next to her.

"Do you really trust a reality show production team to keep Spencer safe?"

"J.J. is down there and so are members of the international response team."

"We're still letting a pair of producers take charge."

"J.J. says they're cut-throat and ruthless," Prentiss said. "This is a fight 'fire with fire' situation."

"And how much does Reid know about this situation?"

"I don't know but I think he has some idea of what's going on."

Rossi shook his head. "I've heard of CIA ops less elaborate than this."

"As long as we have people on the ground, Reid will be safe."

…

Everyone, including the crew, was given the night off upon arrival. Reid, Ava, and Mel were booked in a mansion while everyone was else was in hotels.

Faye woke up not being able to breath. Someone had covered her mouth. It was Mel. A light was turned on by Ava.

"You've done well," she said.

Mel uncovered her mouth.

"Thanks," she said breathing deeply. "Now what?"

"Ava wins."

"Okay."

"And no funny business," Mel said.

"I'm not laughing."

"Everyone should live happily ever after," Ava said.

"Deal."

Ava turned off the light as she and Mel disappeared into the darkness.

Faye fell back in bed but could not sleep.

…

"You don't look like you got much sleep," Macy commented when they met in lobby.

"I dreamed I was visited by Jerry Gerard last night."

"I hate it when old flames visit my dreams too."

Shawna approached them with a clipboard.

"First, up Mel touring San Juan, eating at a restaurant and then visiting the Arecibo Observatory then the option of spending the night with him. Any bets as to whether she'll go for it?"

"She will," they said unison.

"You two are no fun."

"Not everything is a game, Shawna," Macy said.

She looked surprised but didn't say anything.

…

"Did you know that Puerto Rico has the third largest underground river in the world?" Reid said.

"I did not," Mel said. "This place is stunning. I love the blue stones everywhere."

"It is actually the result of cut slag from iron foundries."

"Cool," Mel said.

Faye sighed from her shooting position. "I don't care that Mel is Tammy's girl and made it this far. She is a terrible producer."

"I can wait to go the to the observatory," Reid said. "It is the largest of its kind in the world."

"It does sound like fun," Mel said.

"Pep up Mel!" Faye said to screen.

Mel found a jewelry shop. "These are neat!" she said holding up a necklace.

"They're knockoffs of the original thing, which can cost thousands of dollars."

"Well, I like it," she said.

Faye put her head in her hands. This was going to be a long date.

…

Mel ended up declining to spend the night with Reid. He sounded mildly disappointed. He was still talking about everything they saw at the observatory. A few crew members pointed out that was probably why.

Shawna looked like she was ready to scream.

"How am I going to edit all that into a successful date?" she cried.

"We hired some extra hands," Macy said. "It should be a fun challenge."

"Whatever you say boss," she said and walked away.

Faye watched her leave. "She is really going to lose it after we pull our next stunt."

"She'll get over it," she said. "The real fun begins in just one day."


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twenty:

Reid's date with Ava involved exploring a cave system followed by a massage therapy session and dinner.

"I've never been a fan of tight spaces," Ava said.

"Neither have I," Reid said. "I'm also not much of a fan of the dark."

"I know how it feels," Ava said. "It is the lack of control is what I don't like."

"I don't like the absence of light," he said.

She grabbed his hand. "We'll brave it together."

Faye clapped. "Now that is what good chemistry looks like."

Shawna gave her a murderous look as she walked by with a camera crew. "I'm claustrophobic."

"Have fun."

She rolled her eyes. "See you later."

…

"So how did you talk Spencer into doing massage therapy?" Macy asked as they settled in to watch.

"He set up strict rules of what we could and could not do," she said. "I also think he was interested in trying it. Dating can be stressful."

Shawna appeared looking agitated.

"They look they had a good time," Macy said. "What happened?"

"We didn't have night vision lenses," she said.

"So?"

"They made out when they turned all the lights off demonstrate the pitch blackness of the cave."

"How do you know they made out?" Faye asked.

"Spencer was wiping lipstick off his mouth."

Faye and Macy both laughed.

"I am so glad you found that funny," Shawna said. "Given that I lost the shot."

"We're going to miss a few things from time to time Shawna," Macy said. "This isn't the end of the world."

"Speaking of missing things. Are we really going to turn all the cameras off for their overnight date?"

"Yep," Macy said. "The agent does deserve some privacy."

"Very funny," she said. "What's the real reason?"

Macy sighed. "When Agent Jareau came, she made it clear that Spencer's privacy needed to be a priority. She didn't threaten us so much as made me nervous about my personal email account when she mentioned the skills of their technical analyst."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Whatever you say boss."

They watched her walk away.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive for not trusting her?" Faye asked.

"Does it really matter in the grand scheme of things?"

"I guess not," Faye said returned to watching the Reid and Ava.

They could not stop grinning at each other like school kids who got away with something. Reid looked completely relaxed. Things were going to get very complicated very fast.

…

After dinner Reid invited Ava to stay with him overnight to continue to talk privately. Ava gladly accepted. They took turns getting dressed and ready for bed in the bathroom.

J.J. looked like she was going to throw up.

"I can't believe I'm watching this," she said.

"It is for a good cause," Macy said.

"It better be," she said as she watched Reid curl up in bed.

There was a flickering of the monitors and static on the microphones. Then they went out completely.

"What's going on?" J.J. said looking alarmed.

Faye grinned. "Ava doesn't trust us."

"Which is why we had backups made," Macy said and pressed a button.

A series of cameras and microphones came to life. They were at odd angles and the sound was slightly muffled. Still, it was clear Ava had removed her nightgown was on top of Reid and his shirt had been pulled off.

J.J. turned away. "I am NOT watching this."

"You invited yourself here," Faye said and turned up the sound.

"I'm really not ready to take our relationship to next level," Reid said almost helplessly.

"Then tell me Spencer," Ava said huskily. "What do you want after _Lonely Hearts_?"

"A job back at the FBI of some sort," he said.

"What if I told you that wasn't possible?"

"How do you know?" he said.

"I have well-placed sources."

"From where?"

"I applied to the FBI a few years ago and stayed in touch with some of the people I applied with who made it. They say you're toxic. No matter what your friends say or think Spencer, it is not possible for you to rejoin."

"So, what do you think I should do?"

"Join me and a few other people who were burned by the FBI in some form. We are team of loyal men and women who only seek to work for the greater good. But we play by our own rules."

"You're a mercenary," he said suddenly.

"That is such a harsh term," she said. "We go where there is a need for help that the FBI can't touch due to inane laws."

"Get off me," he said.

She stroked his face. "Don't you want to help people Spencer? You've bent the rules to meet your needs and we only break the laws when people need us."

Reid looked into the lampshade. "Is that enough for you?"

"Plenty," Macy said into the radio as J.J. ran.

FBI agents burst through the door.

"Michelle Borson," a burly agent said. "You are under arrest for providing a false identity, and working with a known terror group. Get dressed."

Ava/Michelle stared into the lamp.

"I'll destroy all of you!"

"Spoken like a Bond villain," Macy said. "By the way, my company is also suing for breach of contract."

"You'll see!" she said back after throwing her nightgown on. "I will make your life miserable in ways you can't imagine."

They dragged her away.

J.J. appeared on screen as Reid pulled his shirt back on.

"Are you okay?" she said and hugged him.

"I'm fine," he said.

"How did you know Ava was a traitor?"

"I wasn't sure," he said. "But a producer gave me a message from Halia the Hawaiian contestant in a rare dialect that read: 'Don't trust Melons or Avocados.'"

"I'm just glad your safe," she said.

"Me too."

"So, what's next?"

Faye appeared. "The decoy dates are over," she said with a triumphant grin. "Now the real dates begin with Leah and Bella."

Author's Note:

All will be explained.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twenty-One:

It was past midnight when Shawna met with Macy and Faye.

"What the HECK is going on?" she yelled.

"Where do you want us to start?" Macy asked.

"When did you decide to create a _decoy_ special?"

"When I was confronted by 'Ava' and 'Mel,'" Faye said. "They demanded to be the final two under the threat of blackmail and criminal prosecution. They never asked to be the _real_ final two."

Shawna spun around. "Really?" she said. "And Sam signed off on all of this?"

"He's actually thrilled," Macy said. "I managed to pitch this whole situation as a special _Lonely Hearts: Covert Edition_."

"It's a working title," Faye said.

"And what about Spencer? When did he get clued in?"

"Our special consultant has been in contact with him," Faye said. "We managed to get a message through our Hawaiian. She going to be our heart next season by the way, in exchange for her cooperation."

"What about Leah?" Shawna said. "He broke her heart and she took it hard."

"The plane ride," Macy said. "There was a slight mix-up in the seating arrangements."

"What about Mel?" she asked. "She hasn't confessed anything yet."

"According to my sources, Ava is singing like a canary about 'Melanie,' and the other contestants who turned out to be members of a group that wanted to recruit Spencer."

"So, what next?" Shawna said. "Do I have a whole new series of dates to schedule?"

"I set the schedule before we left," Faye said. "Spencer will be touring another town in Puerto Rico, followed by dinner and second trip to the observatory with Leah. He and Bella are going cliff diving the next day followed by a performance of a local music group and dinner."

Shawna sighed. "Why didn't you two consider cluing me in?"

"Someone needed to keep running the show while we were playing spy games," Faye said.

"You are also getting a raise for all your troubles," Macy said.

"One more thing: How are we going to explain that half of the main group is in jail?"

Macy was glowing. "We're starting the show early," she said. "We're pre-empting _Celebrity Talent Show_. We've already started the editing in LA and are working with the FBI to create a narrative."

"Wait, the FBI is on board with helping to produce the show?"

"They got a terror group, out of this," Faye said. "They're happy to cooperate as long as we keep certain elements confidential."

"You've got five hours to sleep," Macy said. "Then the dates start again."

"Yes, Ma'am," Shawna said.

"So how mad are you at us?" Faye asked.

She yawned. "Between the raise, additional help with production, and this being the least boring season of _Lonely Hearts_ ever, I'm only slightly pissed."

…

"I'd be embarrassed to even try my high school Spanish here," Leah said as she and Reid walked the streets of Fajardo.

"They have a basic understanding of English here," he said. "Spanish remains the most common language here despite attempts to change it. Puerto Rico is considered multi-lingual."

"Kind of like you in some ways," she said. "You're multi-lingual yet are also stuck in certain habits."

"Like what?" he asked.

"I have yet to have a conversation with you where you don't talk about the FBI," she said. "I've been waiting for you to bring it up."

"The FBI is, or was my life," he said. "I still don't know what I'm going to do without it."

"Maybe you don't have to leave it behind," she said. "Could you consult?"

"Possibly," he said.

"I know you can write," she said. "All the stories you've told me, they'd make a fantastic book."

"Thanks."

"The views are amazing," she said. "I can't believe I'm here."

"I can," he said softly and stopped. "And what I see here is one of the most amazing things I have ever seen."

Leah turned red. "You're too kind."

"You're incredible," he said and kissed her.

She leaned in and hugged him as they kissed with a stunning view behind them.

…

"All these stars," Leah said. "They make you feel so insignificant in the grand scheme of things."

"They can," Reid said. "But look at it from another perspective, we are as unique as each of these stars because we are what stars are made of."

"You make science sound so incredible," she said. "I have so many regrets among them maybe is not trying harder to care about our world beyond the gossip magazines and pulp paperbacks."

"It is never too late to start," he said. "We all have the capability to move forward with a new perspective of everything."

She stared at him intently. "Yes, we can."

He took a step closer. "Would you like to stay the night?" he asked softly.

"Please," she said in return.

…

"So, did you fix the cameras in Spencer's room?" Shawna asked.

"There was no room in the budget," Macy said as she worked from her tablet.

"Really?" she said with a laugh.

"It's the story I'm sticking to," Macy said.

Shawna merely smiled and walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

I hope you like this.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"Heights, I don't mind," Reid said as he and Bella looked over the cliff's edge.

"Well, that makes one of us," she said with a shiver. She was wearing a pale pink bathing suit.

"Would you like me to go first?" he offered. "To show it's safe?"

"No," she said. "I might run away if you go first. I'll take the plunge. Never thought in all my years in wedding planning, I'd mean that literally one day."

He kissed her on the cheek. "For luck and courage," he said.

"I'll need both," she said and jumped.

Reid then went and looked over the edge.

"Are you okay?" he shouted.

"Incredible!" she screamed. "I have never felt so alive!"

"They say adrenaline—"

"Get down here!" she shouted.

He nervously took a step forward and then jumped.

It was exhilarating. He had never felt a rush like it. The jump was truly amazing.

"So, what were you saying about adrenaline?" she asked smiling.

"I have no idea," he said breathlessly.

She kissed him. Their bodies became intertwined in the water in a loving embrace.

…

Bella was wearing a red dress that accentuated her figure. The music group was playing a unique combination of reggae and salsa.

"Now I know you can barely dance," she said. "You can either follow my lead or walk stiffly along. If I were you I'd stop caring and let the music transform your body and your soul. We're alive, Spencer and we should live like we are."

She put hands around him and slowly danced. Eventually she began to speed up and he tried to follow her rhythm. Then he realized what he was doing wrong. He cared too much about what people thought. It was time to live. Time to improvise.

He stroked her hair and took the lead. He moved faster. She undid a button on his shirt. He lifted her up in the and spun. She kissed his neck. He pushed her away and she spun and then curled back into him. They did a few little dance moves. Finally, it was over and they were both sweating and out of breath.

They went to the table and waited for dinner to be served. Bella was beaming.

"Now that is what I call living!" she said.

"What do you think of a future, with me?" he asked.

"I think, that a future with you would be about exploration," she said.

"Even if I were to rejoin the FBI in some capacity?"

"I'm sure you know better than me that exploration doesn't have to be about physical locations," she said. "What do you think of a future with me?"

"I see romance and intrigue," he said. "I still haven't quite figured you out."

She laughed. "The wedding dress."

"It made a strong impression."

"I took a risk with that gown and I knew it," she said. "I had a feeling you were a person whose curiosity could be piqued without being scared away. You are truly one of a kind Spencer."

He looked down. "I never imagined it would be this hard," he said.

She touched his face. "Don't think about it tonight, Spencer. Live in the moment."

He held her hand. "I will," he said. "Would you like to stay the night?"

"Yes," she said.

…

Macy and Faye went out for dinner.

"Bella and Leah," Macy said as she sipped her wine. "I didn't see either making it past the first cut."

"I saw potential in both, but I never imagined they'd be the final two," Faye said.

"I never imagined the show would get this crazy when I agreed to casting Spencer," she said.

"But we should have," Faye said. "He's an FBI agent who just got out of jail."

"That was why we had contingencies I never thought we'd actually use."

"But thankfully, we did."

"You got to admit it was kind of fun though," Macy said with smile.

Faye sighed. "Your idea of fun is disturbing at times."

"So, regardless of who is chosen, how are we going to top this season?"

"I say we move the production to Hawaii and island-hop."

"Sounds like something we've done before," she said.

"And, Halia said she is bisexual and after seeing what Spencer went through, she is willing to go public with this knowledge."

"Now you're speaking my language," she said.

Faye raised her glass.

"To Spencer."

"To Spencer."

They clinked glasses.


	23. Chapter 23

This is being completed soon so it is going to be a little messy. I have other things I need to work on.

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"Guys the show is starting!" Marci said to her friends, Brianna and Jessica.

"I still can't believe it," Jessica said. "Five of these women were part of mercenary terrorist group."

"Do you think it was all a publicity stunt?" Brianna asked. "Like how could he not see these women weren't here for the right reasons?"

"He was blinded by love," Marci said. "We also don't know how much he actually did know about what was going on."

"It's starting!" Jessica said.

Drake Rolland appeared on the screen and show began.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "In all my years of hosting this show I never experienced some of the drama that occurred with this particular Heart. I knew from the beginning he was special, but I never imagined he would bring out so many characters. Characters that were not only creative, but deceptive. Thanks to one of the many twists in this show some of these woman, are behind bars. You may know their names but you do not know the story. This is _Lonely Hearts: Deceptive Love Edition._ "

Drake walked to TV and pulled out a remote.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

He turned the TV on and Reid appeared.

He was putting his tie on.

"I never thought I'd try seeking loving on reality dating show," he said in a voiceover. "I didn't even know what _Lonely Hearts_ was until a producer found me sitting on a park bench. I am at crossroads in my life where I can't decide if it is time to try to rejoin the FBI or pursue other paths. But right now, I have decided to pursue love here and hope for the best."

Episode Two:

He was wiping tears from his eyes.

"I can't believe after such wonderful ride, that everything would fall apart when we came down. There is a relationship between love and adrenaline but I thought the love aspect was more important. I…I just can't believe all she cared about was my time in prison and my body. From her remarks, I'm beginning to question this process already."

He did a voice over as he danced with different women.

"Bella surprised me today. I knew she was different from the others and I considered that I good thing. I think she is sweet and there is potential there."

He was watched as the limo departed.

"I know I need to get used to this process but I don't think I ever will. It just hurts to see these women leave."

Episode Three:

"I felt like a piece of meat on display when I swam. I only wanted some exercise and these women treated it like a water ballet. I think I might have feelings for Sarah but it is hard to tell after what happened. I am still questioning this process. I question what women are really looking for when they see me."

Mel and Reid smiled at each other as they ate.

"Mel seems like a great woman. She is smart and witty. We have a lot of common ground beyond her cousin. I look forward to exploring a relationship with her."

Reid was gazing at the ink block alone.

"Every time I think I've found something special it feels like I am taking two steps back. I trusted both women to care about me. This process is already getting to me. I am still holding out hope that I can find love with one of these women."

He watched Halia leave:

"Halia is a special woman. I wish her all the best."

Episode Four:

He and Leah kept smiling at each other after the picnic was over.

"Leah is special and she has no idea how special she really is. I enjoy every moment of time I spend with her. I don't regret kissing her as it felt so perfectly natural."

Reid and Mika parted ways in the VIP area.

"I felt no real connection with her. I was trying to enjoy the show and live in the moment when all she wanted to do was talk. I suspect she had something else on her mind but I can't figure out what."

Episode Five:

"Seeing Lila woke up some old emotions in me. It was nerve-wracking at first but in the end, I think it was a good thing. It reminded of the passionate love I had experienced and now was my chance to try it again."

Reid walked with Ava on the beach.

"The relationship I have with Ava is more complicated compared to the others. There is a push and pull with her that I like. I also sense there is something deeper about her motivations for being on the show. I hope to explore them in the future."

He watched the limo leave:

"I liked spending time with Star, but I couldn't see a future with her. Mel and I don't have the same level of chemistry but there is something about her that fascinates me but I can't figure out what though.

Episode Six:

He watched J.J. and his father greet the women.

"I'm so glad to have J.J. and my father are with me. I trust them to give their honest opinions about each of the women. J.J. in particular as she is a profiler and I consider her family."

He watched Bella leave:

"Letting go of Bella probably one of the harder eliminations I have had to make. She has a special place in my heart and always will. I'm still trying to find what I see in Mel. I think she belongs because she is such an unknown entity."

Episode Seven:

Reid sat on a step and outside.

"Seeing Leah leave hurts because I hurt her. She deserves better than me but she doesn't know it. I wish her all the best and I wish the guilt would go away."

Episode Eight:

Leah was sitting in pod on the jet looking out the window when Reid approached her.

"What do you want?" she spat out.

"To apologize with all my heart," he said tearfully. "I know I hurt you, even if the reason was good. I know Mel and Ava are dangerous so I had to make them my top two. I don't love either of them. My heart is torn between you and Bella."

She stared at him.

"You really expect me to believe all that?"

"I don't like to lie Leah," he said. "I care about you. Please, give me a second chance."

She stared at him and waited a beat. "I'll give you a chance. What do I do?"

"Sit tight and wait for instructions from the producers."

"I'm making a big jump for you, you know that?" she said tearfully.

"I know."

He approached Bella's pod.

"Hi," she said lightly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You're in the final two but Ava and Mel are—"

"Spencer?" she said. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes," he said.

"Then stop worrying and let the producers do their job."

"You're not mad?"

"A little, but I had a feeling something was off about the final two."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you Spencer, as well I can in the time we've had."

Reid walked to his own pod.

"I have never felt so nervous in my life."


	24. Chapter 24

I don't promise this will get any cleaner. There is another story in my life demanding attention. Thanks for being patient with me.

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Episode Nine:

 _Lonely Hearts: The Producers Tell All_

Macy Tomlin and Faye Richards appear sitting in chairs angled toward Drake Rolland.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a rare treat to lift the curtain reveal to you the wizards behind the curtain: Macy Tomlin and Faye Richards."

"Thank you, Drake," Macy said.

"Thanks," Faye said.

"Now let's clarify the roles you have on the show," he said. "Both of you are credited as executive producers yet your roles are different. Would you care to explain, Macy?"

"Certainly Drake," she said. "I am responsible for the vision of the show. I have less to do with the day-to-day operations and more to do with marketing and signing off on budgets. Faye is responsible for managing the show. She works with production to create the dates, pick the contestants, and most importantly create a relationship with the Heart."

"Now Faye you were the one who picked Spencer right off a park bench in DC," Drake said. "Describe how that came about."

"Well, I was in town for my sister's wedding and walking across the mall when I saw him," Faye said with a smile. "I knew Macy didn't like any of the hearts we had chosen so I had to think quick. His appearance was different from anything we had had on the show. I introduced myself and said I wanted him to be our next Lonely Heart."

"He hadn't heard of the show, had he?" Drake said.

"He hadn't, which made him all the more appealing. The more reasons he gave for not being on the show the more I wanted him."

"What did you say to make him change his mind?"

"I challenged him," she said. "I dared him to take a risk and search for love while he was at a crossroads in his life. I didn't know for sure that I had him at the end but I know I gave the best argument I could give."

"Rumors have circulated among the tabloids that because of that, your two became romantically involved."

She laughed. "During one of our first conversations before shooting started was about my husband. I like to guard my privacy tightly. I don't wear rings because I'd rather be hit on than have someone know about my husband. But he figured it out just from our conversations."

"Let's jump ahead a couple weeks in the season," Drake said. "You were personally threatened by Ava and Mel. When was that?"

"I was taking the back entrance to Spencer's living area to discuss the vineyard date with Star. They claimed they were undercover FBI agents sent to protect Spencer. They needed to be the final two to guarantee his safety. They threatened to charge me with obstruction of justice and blackmail me if it came to that."

"What did you do?" Drake asked.

"I called Macy and we activated our Deep Throat protocols."

"What is that Macy?"

"It was a coded message system designed in the event we felt our show had been compromised. It was originally intended in the event a reporter became involved but we changed to fit the needs of Spencer."

"So, what did you do?"

"We had a discussion at a private location and then invited Agent Jennifer Jareau. She explained to us these were not undercover agents but agents who had been terminated and had formed a mercenary group with the intent of recruiting Spencer."

"The FBI trusted you to take down a possible terror group?" Drake said.

"We had agents in plain clothes among the crew at all times," Macy said. "Spencer's life was never in serious danger."

"How did you contact Spencer?"

"We used a couple different sources that are part of the magic of TV," Macy said with a smile. "You'll find out in the next couple episodes."

"Ladies, thank you for joining us in this candid interview," Drake said. "I don't know about you America, but I can't wait to see what happens next."

"It wasn't always fun, but it was never boring," Macy said.

"In the end, I'm just glad we did right by Spencer," Faye said.

"Can you drop any hints for the audience?"

"It is going to be a wild ride," Macy said.


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Episode Ten:

Reid stared out onto the island from the plane.

"I don't know what to do. I'm so nervous about a future with either of these women. I just hope that I can enjoy the time I have with them without thinking too much about Leah and Bella."

He and Mel walked the streets of San Juan.

"I know Mel is trying but it feels as though we have never been farther apart. Our minds, and our hearts, are in different places."

They wandered around the observatory.

"This is one of the most incredible places I have ever been to. Everything about it is fascinating. Messages to outer spacer were sent from here! Yet there is a dull look in Mel's eyes. She seems barely interested in one of the most spectacular things I have seen. I can read between the weak smiles. This was not her idea of a fun date."

He and Ava walked into the cave.

"There is a certain undeniable thrill to dating Ava. She understands me better than many of the other women. I could almost see a future with her. But I don't think it is the same future as the one she has planned."

They walk up to the bedroom.

"I'm excited to spend more time with her. I am anxious to hear what she has to say when the cameras are turned off."

Reid wraps himself in a robe as he watches Ava being taken away.

"That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. I knew the FBI was right behind that door but the lack of control bothered me. I'm glad it's over. I'm glad these fake dates are over and my pursuit of love can begin again. I still believe I can find love here. Just not with Mel or Ava, or any of the other women who are part of their group."

Episode Eleven:

 _Lonely Hearts: The Women Tell All_

Drake appeared surrounded by the eliminated contestants.

"Hello, America. I'm Drake Rolland and this is _Lonely Hearts: The Women Tell All_."

There is applause from both the audience and the women.

"Usually sixteen of the eliminated contestants are here, but tonight there only eleven of you and we all know why. Five of your group are in jail in an unknown location. So, ladies did any of suspect that Kayla, Ava, Mel, Sarah, or Mika weren't for the right reason?"

"I sensed something was off," Star said. "Especially with Mel. There just wasn't that much chemistry between them."

"I did too," Halia said. "Kayla just wasn't as passionate about her work as you'd expect."

"I'm just mad that I didn't get to stay on the show," Samantha said. "I mean he's an FBI agent, he should have picked out these women immediately.

There were some boos from the audience.

The show continued with bloopers and outtakes of scenes where one of the women swore or cameraman ruined a shot. Women were polled about their favorite things about him, who was the biggest flirt, and who was the "mom," of the group. Reid appeared at the end to answer questions.

"Were you really that bothered by questions about your body?" Sarah asked.

"I like to believe what is on the inside matter more that physical attributes."

"Which date was the most fun for you?" Allison asked.

"The picnic date," he said. "I built a personal connection with Leah that day that stayed strong throughout the season."

"Why didn't you invite me on a one-on-one date?" Halia asked.

"Language was our only connection and it wasn't enough to sustain my curiosity for a date," he said.

"What about the woman who died in your last serious relationship?" Francine asked. "What happened to her?"

"She was killed in a murder-suicide by her stalker," he said sadly.

The set went quiet.

"How did you come out of that?" Star asked.

"With the help of my friends, and remembering the good times I had with her," he said.

"What about your mom?" Victoria asked. "Why hasn't she been mentioned on the show?"

"My mother is a very special person," he said in a measured tone. "She and I agreed that I should only introduce the one person I chose and only when I am certain she is someone I care deeply for."

"So, have you introduced Bella or Leah yet?" Drake asked.

"I believe there is a time and a place for everything," he said carefully. "And that is all I will say."

"I think that's all the time we have for questions tonight," Drake said. "Ladies, and Spencer thank you for coming on. Tune in next week when the Spencer's Lonely Heart will be filled. Then tune in afterwards of for the live show. I'm Drake Rolland, goodnight everyone!"


	26. Chapter 26

The end is near!

Chapter Twenty-Six

Episode Twelve:

Leah brushed her hair and fastened her earrings.

"Today is the day my life changes, I can just feel it. I don't know if he'll choose me, but I want to believe he only cares about what is best for me. I hope I'm the one."

Bella strapped her sandals on and touched up her makeup.

"Spencer is a unique soul. I care about him deeply. I hope he feels the same way. I want to be the one by his side forever."

Reid waited at the top of a hill with views overlooking the ocean.

"There books about this experience, but none can begin to describe what it is really like. I have never felt a combination of nerves, excitement, or remorse, in my life. I believe I am making the right choice this time around."

Then Leah appeared. Her long blond hair was tied back in a partial ponytail. She was wearing a long turquoise print dress. She looked stunning.

Once she was at his level, he held out his hand and she took it.

"Leah," he said and then choked. He burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry."

She let go of his hand and hugged him.

"Hey, it's alright."

"No, it's not," he said hiccupped. "You deserve better."

"Spencer, I love you and I always will," she said as tears began to fall. "But I know there only room for one of us in your heart. I understand even if I don't like it."

He let go. "How are you taking this better than me?"

"Because you're a sensitive soul," she said. "You care about things deeply and that is what makes you so spectacular."

"I don't ever want to hear you putting yourself down Leah," he said as began to regain his composure. "You are a wonderful woman and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"I know I am a great person, because of you Spencer," she said. "You are one of the best ego boosters in the world. Your compassion has transformed me into to a stronger woman. I am miles away from the woman my parents think I am. My heart is broken but I won't let that keep me from one day finding _my_ Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I wish you all the best Leah," Reid said.

"I wish the same for you."

They hugged one last time and then Leah walked down the hill.

"I am disappointed but I refuse to let my head hang down," she said in the limo. "Spencer picked me out of all those women. He saw something special in me."

She grabbed some tissues. "I will never stop loving him but I do believe true love for me is out there. I'll probably wallow for a little while. Get some ice cream. But then, I want to change a few things in my life. I want to be a better person like Spencer."

…

Bella was dressed in a long lilac dress. There was a wreath of flowers were woven in her long reddish brown hair. She looked positively radiant.

"Hi," she said lightly.

"Hi," he said nervously. "Bella, this has been one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make. You stunned me when you came out of the limo wearing that dress and then kissed me. I sensed there was more to you though and I was so happy to be right. You have special a place in my heart Bella. Will you fulfill my lonely heart?"

"Yes!" she said and hugged him. He lifted her up in the air. Tears started to form.

"I have something for you," he said and they let go. "It isn't a ring. Not yet."

It was large square velvet box. He opened it and revealed a gold necklace with an opal on it.

"It's my birthstone," he said. "A little reminder of me to wear around your neck."

"You already exist in my heart, Spencer," she said.

"And you in mine," he said and fastened it around her neck.

"I knew you could see beyond my initial appearance," she said. "I knew you were special. Like no one else. You're not easily understood and there still are things that I don't know about you. I look forward to getting to know you better and the depths of your love."

"I can't wait to get to know you better too," he said.

They leaned in towards each other and kissed.

…

Episode Thirteen:

 _Lonely Hearts: Lonely No More_

There was cheering from the audience. Reid and Bella appeared hand in hand and the audience rose to their feet.

"Wow," Drake said. "What an ending!"

"It's a beginning Drake," Bella said. "A beginning."

"What a beginning!" Drake said. "I'm Drake Roland and this is _Lonely Hearts: Lonely No More_ live. So how are you two feeling?"

"Great," Reid said beaming as they took seats.

"Wonderful," she said.

"What has it been like keeping it a secret for so long?"

"We've exchanged letters," Bella said. "He has incredible handwriting. It has been kind of fun in some ways."

"And frustrating in others," Reid said. "Meeting in secret has been difficult at times."

"Now it is time for the big questions," Drake said. "Bella, are you any closer to getting that engagement ring?"

"Love is not a race Drake," she said. "Love is about getting to know each other and deciding together when the best time is to take our relationship to next step in life."

"Now Bella, you live in Seattle and Spencer you still live in DC. Do you plan on finding a middle ground?"

"We've decided to move in together in DC," Reid said.

"I can't wait to start a business during cherry blossom season," she said.

"Now what have you been up to Spencer, while staying in relative seclusion?"

"I have been living with a friend who has been incredible to me," he said. "During that time, I have consulted on some cases remotely while working on a book about my first ten years in the FBI."

"So, nothing about your dating experience on _Lonely Hearts: Deceptive Love Edition_?"

Reid smiled. "That is for volume two. The book is titled: The F Stands for Family: My life in the FBI."

"What a great title!"

"And one hundred percent of the profits will go to Schizophrenia and Related Disorders Alliance of America, SARDAA. Because my mother has the disease."

"Is that why you've been careful not to discuss her?" Drake asked.

"Yes," he said and grabbed Bella's hand. "I'm opening up now in hopes to educate people and raise money."

"What a worthy cause," Drake said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now we've put together a highlight show of the journey of your relationship," Drake said. "We'll be right back."

"I'm so happy Bella won!" Brianna said.

"I was rooting for Leah," Jessica said with a sigh.

"I didn't care," Marci said. "Both women were winners in their own right and Spencer was guaranteed happiness with both of them."

The door to her apartment opened. Marci's husband Connor appeared.

"Hi ladies," he said. "So, who won?"

"Bella," they said in unison.

"That was who I picked."

Marci went over and gave him a quick hug.

"So, do you still like him for the job?" he asked.

"More than ever," Marci said.

She went left the living area with the wine glasses and passed the end table where she had dropped her FBI credentials. She looked out the window in her kitchen a could see part of the New York skyline. Marci wondered if Reid would like it.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Two Years Later:

Reid cleared off his desk of paperwork. He wanted the person who was taking his place for two weeks to have space to work. Marci watched him.

"Heading out?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

"Nope," she said. "It is a day celebrate with your DC family, not here."

"Even though you're the reason I'm here to begin with?" he said. "In New York working on white collar crimes?"

"You're here because, everyone else saw a PR disaster where I saw a terrific opportunity. I watched the show for fun and then when you came on, I watched to see if you would fit in my team."

He offered a hand. "Thank you for everything Marci."

She shook it. "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

…

The wedding was held on an estate Bella's uncle owned. It had views of the water. Despite the number of stars at the wedding, Lila, her husband, Leah and her fiancé, the wedding was relatively low-key. Faye and Macy had also been invited. Then, it was only Bella's family, Reid's parents, and the family of everyone who worked at the BAU in the last four years. Hotch had emerged from witness protection with Jack, a wife, and a stepchild two months before the ceremony.

Bella looked radiant in her wedding gown, one that was different from the one he first saw her in. Morgan was his best man. Her sister Gail, J.J., Garcia, and Prentiss were bridesmaids dressed is short purple dresses. She carried a bouget of wild flowers. She was more stunning that she had ever seen her.

Many happy tears were shed as vows were exchanged and toasts were given. They danced to a song from Beethoven, then a song about love from the John Legend. He danced to a song from Bob Dylan with his mother. It was truly a night to remember.

Macy took a seat next to Faye while Cal got something to drink.

"Well, we did it," Macy said. "Or you did it."

"I can't believe it either," Faye said dreamily. "Reid got his happily ever after."

"Between him and Halia, our success rate has risen to forty-two percent."

"Reid did more for our show than we could have ever imagined," Faye said.

Macy raised her glass.

"To finding love for Spencer and Bella."

"Cheers," Faye said as they clinked glasses.

THE END

Author's Note:

THANK YOU for all the terrific support! I have no idea why I chose to write this story but I'm glad I did. It is one of my most-reviewed stories and I can't thank all of you enough. If there one thing I wish I could have squeezed in it would be that Leah went to school to get an associate's degree in business. But here I am doing it now. This has been a lot of fun and I can't wait to see what I come up with next.


End file.
